The Adventures of Mar'i Grayson
by XxNightfirexX
Summary: Sequel to oneshot Mari grayson. Mar'i is just a normal daughter of two deceased superheroes. After she gets sent to Tamaran, she finds out that her only love, Jake Logan, is getting married! When her sister tries to kill her, how will she survive?COMPLETE
1. The Beginning

**Hey Everybody! Did ya miss me? I have come back….in the Adventures of Mar'i Grayson! **

**THE SEQUEL!!**

**Ho do ya like me now? Ha. Anyway, I have to say this first.**

**When I wrote this originally, I was inspired by a song, called "Hero." So, this first random one-shot is a songfic, with the wonderful song, "Hero," by AIK.**

**REWRITTEN! WHOO!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

'_Why? Why now?'_

"Where is that beeping coming from? You know there are no cell phones allowed in class!"

'_Shut. Up.'_

"If whoever it is doesn't hand in their cell phone right now, than I will have to find out my self, and EVERYONE will have to suffer the consequences!"

'_Doesn't this thing have an off button?'_

"I'm giving you to the count of three!"

'_You hate me, don't you? Wait. Don't answer that.'_

"1….2…."

'_Please, for the love of god…..um…and X'Hal…..'_

"…3! Alright, everyone has to do a 1300 word paper on how much fun it is to learn, and be here everyday! Due tomorrow! Oh, and Ms. Grayson?"

"Yes?"

"I'm not stupid. Please bring up your cell phone."

'_Crap.'_

And that's how my wonderful day started. I wonder what I'm going to tell the mayor.

_THOUGHT BUBBLE APPEARS_

"_Nightfire!"_

"_Yes, Mr. Mayor, sir?"_

"_Where were you? There was an explosion that killed 33 people!"_

"_Um……science?"_

_THOUGHT BUBBLE DISSAPEARS_

Oh. Yeah. That's gonna work. After class, I got hit with a text book, yelled at, was drenched in what I can only hope was water, and not some mutating chemical, and last but not least, went face to face with Raina. The most 'popular' girl in school. Yeah, right.

_As you're on your way back home.  
Something catch your eyes untold  
Fear of darkness lingers here  
You tremble as you get the fear!_

"Ahhh! Ma-air-ri!" She whined, pronouncing my name completely wrong, "I was, like, going to get my nails done today! Now look what I have to do!"

"Uh…." I was about to say some well-thought out comeback, or some lame superhero line, but she cut me off.

"And, why was your ring tone, like, the same as Nightfire's communicator signal? How lame!" _'If only she knew. Just think how much stupider she would have sounded.'_

"Well…"

"And why was your phone shaped like her communicator?"

"Uh…"

"Gasp! Are you lesbian?!"

"No! Are you insane? So I'm a big fan, that's all. At least it's not like the fan boys." Seriously, if you watch me fight, there will be, like, 30 guys trying to give me stuff. It's real annoying 'cause I got to make sure that they don't get hurt.

"Well, you'll never guess what happened to me! Nightfire invited me, ME, to come fight with her! And not you, so mmmph!" She said as she stuck her tongue out at me. That's when I snapped out of my daze.

"Oh, really?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's right!" she said, walking away. Once again, if she only knew how stupid she sounded. I, for one, did not invite her. However, I had better things to do right now than argue with her, so I walked off, letting her believe in whaever she felt like at the moment.

After school, I went to check out the damage. Slade was asleep on the sidewalk, obviously too bored to wait for me. I sighed and called the police. They came and picked him up.

_Now you on the corner stone  
Fearing you'd be left alone  
Who will lose who will prevail?  
Who will tell the final tale?_

I walked home that night. _'Better get started on that paper,'_ I thought to myself. I unlocked the door to my apartment and stepped inside.

_There it goes again_

I looked around the first room. Papers were scattered everywhere. Things were spilled and not cleaned up. There was a computer covered in junk and snacks from 3 months ago. It was a mess. But, I had no time to clean. I either always was at school, on patrol, or in the middle of another depression, and I never had time to clean it up.

I remembered what my mom used to say. She always used to tell me to clean up every mess, so it wouldn't have to be done later. That, and always eat your broccoli. I miss her.

_Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you lost, a piece of love, a piece of you.  
Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's  
in your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong.  
To grow up strong, and redo wrong._

Reluctantly, I sunk to the ground, using the wall as a guide. Tears threatened to fall down, and although I tried, they slid downmy face and hit the ground. My lip trembled a bit, before I completely lost it. _'I can't do this, not alone, at least.'_ Someone knocked on my door. I got up and went to it, hoping it was someone-anyone-here to save me. I didn't need a Prince Charming anymore. I just needed someone.

I opened the door.

It was the guy who came by weekly to get my rent. I sighed and gave him the money. He took it and left, not caring about my tearstained eyes. I was tired, so I put on my pajamas.

After about an hour, I couldn't get to sleep. I decided that I would go for a walk. I pulled a jacket on over my ducky pajamas and stepped outside. It was autumn, and it was getting cold outside. I started walking, not knowing where I would end up. I found myself on an old road, and it looked familiar. But I couldn't tell where I was.

_You're walking down that well worn road  
Some things changed but who would know  
The smiles you get are poisoned well  
The color you once knew is killed_

It was at that moment that I realized that the road I was walking on used to be the way to a bakery that my mom and I would go to. It used to be so full of color. Now, it was just an old, dark road, completely drained of all life. It was eerie, not to mention creepy, and some gang was meeting at the end of the street.

_And, as you realize what's wrong  
The dirt under you're feet is gone  
The enemy looks in your eyes  
Now is time to make it right!_

One of the gang members looked at me, and whistled. Eww. I was so grossed out, it wasn't even funny. I was about to leave, when I heard the word, "Cocaine." Oh, They were going to get it, alright.

_You better make it right!_

I was just about to charge, when my instincts told me to stay put. I tried to move, but couldn't. I realized it was because someone was holding me back. Whoever it was put a gloved hand over my mouth. I tried to look behind to see who it was, but I was suddenly knocked unconscious.

I opened my eyes to find I was in bed. It was all just a dream. At least, that's what I thought when I sat up. But then I looked down, and noticed I was still wearing my jacket. Someone had put me here. I had been caught. I gasped when I realized whoever it was knew my secret. And they'd probably be back.

_Do you know what it take's to be a hero?  
When you've lost, a piece of love, a piece of you. _

_Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's _

_In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong._

I stayed in my bed, and I held my breath. Yes, someone was in my living room. I could hear their breathing. They were watching me. But they didn't scare me. I'm a superhero after all, right?

_To grow up strong, and undo wrong._

_What it takes to be a hero_

_To grow up strong and undo wrong_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So how did you like it? That was the longest thing I have ever written, and they will probably be shorter, but please review! And sorry about the cliffy. It will be picked up later.**

**REVIEW!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	2. The Shadow

**I got the idea for this one-shot when I was listening to the song, "Only Hope" by Mariah Carey. I hope you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing this.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like the kind of person who would own them? Don't answer that.**

**Summary: Mar'i meets Raven and Beast Boy's kid, The Shadow, AKA Jacob "Jake" Logan. But what will come of this meeting?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Not again,'_

While most people love Winter Break, I dread it. Not because I don't have my mom to cook a large feast for me and my father, I can go another year without Supreme Glorg Surprise; it's the fact that it means another Christmas alone.

I picked up my bag, which was filled with books and with the hope that I might get some studying done, walked out of the school. It was colder outside now, and I had to wear jeans outside. Normally, I wouldn't mind the cold one bit, being half-tamaranian, but the principal said I could not go to school wearing miniskirts, whether I was human or not, so I am condemned to jeans.

I'm not saying that jeans are bad or anything, in fact, I think they hug my figure quite nicely; it's just that I would prefer not tripping over the un-hemmed ends. I was also not allowed to wear midriff shirts, so I wore a pink midriff shirt with a heart on it, with a long-sleeve red-violet shirt underneath. Or….maybe it's violet red….am I the only one who notices that the red violet and violet red Crayola crayons are the exact same color?

Wait a minute…..why am I talking about jeans and Crayons? I should probably get back to my story.

Anyway, as I was on my way home, I got a call on my communicator. I answered it and Raven appeared.

"Nightfire, I am here to inform you that you are going to have an apprentice coming to your house tomorrow. You are to offer training methods and put up with your new apprentice until school starts up again. Train well and good luck!" Before I could protest, she was gone.

'_Guess I have an apprentice, I wonder what she'll be like!' _I thought to myself before realizing the mess that was my apartment. I jumped up and ran home, hoping to clean as much as possible before she arrived.

You are probably wondering why I don't live at the Tower. You see, when the Titans disbanded 10 years ago, they all stayed in Jump City. Raven and Beast Boy got the North of town, Bumble Bee and Cyborg to the East, Speedy and Cheshire to the South, and Robin and Starfire to the West where the Tower was.

We never really lived in the Tower, well, I'm 16, so I did until I was 6, but never after the Titans disbanded. Since both of my parents are dead, I have to protect the West of the city by myself, so maybe a new apprentice will be nice.

I won't have to spend Christmas alone, I can actually clean my house, and maybe we could….oh, I don't know, do our hair and give each other makeovers? Or stay up all night gossiping about Boys! Oh, I can't wait!

So, you can imagine my reaction when the doorbell rang the next day.

THE NEXT DAY

"Jake?! Jake LOGAN?! You're my new apprentice?!" Scratch those plans.

"When I am in uniform, I prefer to be called, 'The Shadow'!" He was hovering slightly above the ground, and his skin was pale, just like his mother's. He was wearing a dark blue cloak, and to most people, would look intimidating. But, I am not most people.

"Why couldn't your mom or dad just train you?" I complained.

"Dunno, don't care," he said, inviting himself in. I had just gotten the place cleaned up, except for a bunch of snacks on the coffee table. I was going to use those for watching chick flicks and gossiping all night. He sat down on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table, being as rude as one could possibly be.

I narrowed my eyes as he "accidentally" knocked over a bowl of chips.

"Well, I'm your new master, so if I decide to call you Jake, then deal with it!" I yelled at him. He looked back at me and cast me an angry glance.

"I never agreed to be your apprentice! I thought I was being sent to some COOL superhero's secret base, where we could do awesome things like play video games or something!" he yelled back. I was about to make another comment, but, my eyes softened.

"Look, I know you don't want to be here, and frankly, I was hoping for a girl, not a guy. We both have to put up with each other, so please, let's make the most of this," I said.

He sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right. If you have to put up with me, then I'll put up with you."

"Let's make an agreement, then. I was expecting a girl, so I don't really have a place for you to stay other than the couch. But, we'll each pick a challenge, and whoever wins best 2 out of 3 can have the bed. Deal?" I asked.

"Alright, deal. But I go first, kay?" he asked. I nodded. As far as I was concerned, I didn't have anything to worry about. He pulled out a game station. I frowned.

"Video Games? That's all you can think of?" I asked. He said yes, and we played. And, I lost.

"My turn," I said, watching him smile at my loss, "Rock, paper, scissors!"

He raised his eyebrows, "That's all YOU could think of?" he mocked me.

This time, however, I won. It was Jake's turn again. He said the challenge.

"Repeat that." I commanded.

"We are going to watch a scary movie. First one to crack loses." My life IS a scary movie, so this shouldn't be hard! Right?

We put the movie in, and five minutes into the movie, let's just say I lost. I don't really want to go into the details. Well, I guess I could…..

_FLASHBACK _

"_Um…Mar'i?"_

"_Yes?" I whimpered._

"_Care to explain why you are underneath my cloak?"_

_END FLASHBACK_

Let's just say I would rather not speak to him the rest of the night, my face said it all, anyway.

I took the couch that night, and thought about what had happened. Tomorrow, we would begin training, and I was really wishing I had a girl to talk to.

I am Nightfire. I am Mar'i Grayson. But most importantly, I am a nervous wreck, because I can see the faint outline of someone watching me through my window…and that person was armed.


	3. Victor 'The Stone'

**Hey! I'm back! Did you miss me? In this chapter, basically, she talks about another friend of hers, Cyborg and Bumblebee's son!**

**Disclaimer: if only.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Oi vey' _

Cyborg's son, Victor, was a few years younger than me. I know what you must be thinking. Isn't Cyborg's real name Victor? Well, yeah, but he decided he would name his son after him. I was only two at the time, but my father has told me stories about how he got his name.

THE STORY

"He's beautiful! He looks just like you!" Cyborg said, after seeing his newborn son for the first time, "And that's why I'm going to name him after the most important person in my life!"

"Oh, how sweet! But…he's a boy," Bumblebee said.

"I know,"

"You can't name him Karen…or for that matter, Bumblebee!"

"Who said I was naming him after you? I'm naming him Victor!"

END STORY

Let's just say that Cyborg wasn't allowed to see his son for the rest of the day. **(A/N: I've always wanted to write that in one of my stories!)**

Now, here I am, stuck babysitting a 13 year old boy trying to think of a superhero name. Why he can't call it a secret identity instead, I'll never know. But any way, he decided he wanted to be 'Stone.'

"Wait a minute…isn't that your last name?" I asked.

"Uh...yeah!" He said, in that mocking tone that makes Jake sound mature.

"And wasn't that the name used by your father when he went undercover at the hive?"

"Duh!"

"You know, if I shared the same name as one of my parents, I wouldn't want to share the same secret identity as them, too. Especially if it was my last name," I said, Jake nodding in agreement.

"Well, at least it's a cool name!"

"At least I'm an individual!"

"At least I'm not an orphan!"

If Jake had not been there to stop me, there might have been an 'accident' that might have been fatal. But Jake was there, and so all he had to do was tell me he was younger and didn't know anything to get me to calm down. Christmas Break was over, so Jake had to go home. As much as I hate to admit it, I was disappointed to see him go. Let's just say I had…grown attached to the rude, thinks-he's-funny-but-really-isn't hero.

Anyway, here he was, oblivious to the fact that if he told me to jump into a pit of lava for him I might actually do it, and all it took was for him to say that, and suddenly it was like there was a band-aid on the situation. But I still hated Victor.

It was, however, a good thing Jake was able to stop me. Because, well, Cyborg and Bumblebee walked in right after he said that. They saw the three of us just chatting away and having fun, instead of me strangling their son.

After he left, I silently thanked Jake for his help.

"No problem!" he said, "I bet you couldn't of handled it without me anyway."

Out of the many things I inherited from my father was his pride. Of course. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, nothing. Just that you couldn't even handle a few video games and horror movies while I was staying here, so that must mean you are a wimp otherwise."

"Oh. You're on." I said, pulling out a new game station and some horror movies. I knew I would regret it later, but at least this got my mind off trying to figure out who my stalker was.


	4. Sarah, Clara, and a Crush

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**Disclaimer: Forget it, already!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_I hate Mondays!'_

Why? Why did Slade have to attack today? I have three big exams tomorrow and….why did I have to deal with this? Oh. Right. I may be a superhero, but that doesn't mean I can't have an education! At least I think that's what the mayor said…I can't really remember…I hadn't gotten over the shock that I had just lost my parents and now I had to go to school.

Anyway…back to my situation…Slade had attacked every Monday for the past eight weeks. He was a little bit predictable now. I charged for him with my bo-staff, but when I hit him, he threw some kind of smoke bomb at me. I coughed and couldn't see where I was going. I ran into a wall, and then the smoke cleared. But, Slade had been defeated!

"Well, alright!" I yelled, thinking that wall might have been him. But, just as I was about to celebrate, the only person worse then Raina stepped into view. Or, should I say, the only twins worse then Raina stepped into view.

"Sarah. Clara. What…are you doing here?" I asked, as Sarah and Clara came out of the shadows.

"We saw you here, and, we like, just had to help!" Sarah said, chewing on a piece of gum. Both her and Clara blew a bubble at the same time.

"I didn't need help. I was doing just fine," I said. By now, you are probably wondering who Sarah and Clara are. They are twins, and they are Speedy and Cheshire's daughters. Sarah had long, curly red hair with green eyes, while Clara had long, curly black hair with blue eyes. It was almost as if someone had cloned my parents and messed up!

"Yeah, right! You fight Slade every Monday! It's a good thing we were here to help; you might've had to call Shadow in!" Sarah said.

"Not that that's a bad thing, Shadow's hot!" Clara cried. Both her and Sarah jumped up and down and did their girly happy dance. I don't know why, but I felt the need to punch them out.

I mean, I know he's rude and stuff, but, I guess, in some way…he's sorta, well, Oh! Who am I kidding? He is hot! He has his mother's pale skin, but when he was born, all traces of Sakutia was lost, so he had blonde hair like BB used to have, and amethyst eyes. Usually, he has his hair styled over one of them, but when he doesn't, I could get lost in them forever, and AHHHH! Sarah and Clara are poisoning my mind! Just being around them makes me feel all girly and junk! Ick!

(Cough) "So, uh, why aren't you in your part of town…you know…where you're SUPPOSED to be?" I asked, changing the subject.

"We thought you needed some help, so we came down here!" They said, at the same time.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No, we wanted to see if you wanted to go to the mall and get a salad!"

Who goes to the mall to get a salad? That's like ordering French fries at an Italian restaurant!

"Um…sorry, guys. I'll have to pass," I am SO devastated to not spend quality time with their snobby personalities, "But I have a history exam to study for, and"

They cut me off. "You mean you actually go to school?!" They stared at me like I was some kind of alien….Point taken.

"Yes, don't you?"

"No way! School's for losers! You must be the most popular girl in school, though! They must feel so unworthy to be in your presence!" I think they got it backwards. I was about to reply, when my communicator rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, Nightfire! Can you come help me up here?" Jake, or Shadow asked. I turned red. I'm not really sure why.

"Uh…s-sure! Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" I said, closing my communicator. It was only then did I realize Sarah and Clara were laughing at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You have a crush on Shadow!"

"I do not!" At least, I think I don't.

"Then how come you're all red?" They asked.

"It's hot in here!" I argued, before turning around and marching to go help Shadow with whatever he had needed.


	5. Me? In love? Pfft Yeah right

**Alright…so I KNOW I haven't kept my promise, and I'm really sorry about that…it's just that I had some things to do, and….**

**Disclaimer: When pigs fly. Wait a minute! A flying pig! (Looks out window) Damnit! It's a hog.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Me? In love? Yeah right! ...Right?' _

That's what I THOUGHT. Turns out some people know more about you than you know about yourself. How did I figure that one out, you ask? Well, it all started Friday night……

I was sitting at home watching TV for the first time in forever, and my house was actually CLEAN. Yeah, I know. Amazing.

Anyway, so here I am, sitting on the couch, when someone rings my doorbell. I got up to go answer it, but before I could even open the door, or get to it for that matter, Sarah and Clara come barging into my house. Does everyone do that? Or is it just my partners in...uh…superhero-ing? Whatever. Anyway, they barged into my house.

"Are you ready for the most awesome sleepover ever!" Sarah asked, throwing her stuff onto the floor.

"Sleepover?" I questioned.

"Yeah! We're gonna do awesome stuff! Like, play truth or dare, pin the tail on the donkey, (?) and ink blots!" Clara cried.

"Ink blots?" I asked.

"Yeah," Sarah said, "Ink blots is a game where you have a series of ink blots and you ask the other person what they see!"

"So…it's like therapy?"

"No! It's the only proven way to see if someone has a crush on someone else!" Clara said in her know-it-all voice.

"I thought the only proven way was if someone admitted it," I said.

"Yeah, but they could be lying!" Sarah remarked.

"But…you think ink blots will work better?" I asked. That's pretty much how the rest of the night went, they said we should save ink blots for last, and I said I didn't care. Big mistake.

It was finally time to play 'Ink blots'. I still think it is a dumb game, but I am glad that I played it that night. It was surprisingly…fun…to have girls to talk to. Even if they were Sarah and Clara.

"Alright…we're going to show you a series of ink blots and you are going to tell us what you see, okay?" Clara asked. I nodded.

"Um….a shadow!"

"Uh…video games!"

"A horror film!"

"Amethyst eyes!"

"That's it, that's all we need to know," Sarah said, smirking. She put down the cards then looked at me.

"And?"

"YOU ARE IN LOVE WITH SHADOW!" Sarah and Clara both cried at the same time. And that's where I came in.

"Me? In love? Yeah Right. ….Right?" I asked. They were still smirking.

"Yes, you are. And with Shadow," Clara said.

"How did you conclude this?" I asked.

"Duh," Sarah said, "These are black and white ink blots. You can't see purple."

I was shocked. I…I can't be in love…with….with HIM! Him of all people! It didn't…it doesn't….nothing made sense anymore.

"…love?" I barely managed to say. I know it's only a four letter word, but it was still hard to say.

"Love." Clara said. Confirming what I thought couldn't be true. I had a hard time getting to sleep that night. After all, how can they know something about me that I didn't even know? Is it some superpower of theirs?

Or am I just obvious?

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, not my best work, but it's still good.**

**R&R!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	6. Love, is it poisonous?

**I thought I'd post again to make up for not posting on Tuesday.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_So this…love….is it poisonous?_

Okay, so I know what you must be thinking. Love? Poisonous? Well, for someone who doesn't even have parents love can be…a whole new experience. We'll leave it at that. Unfortunately, however, I am one of those people who are basically stupid when it comes to the ways of love, and I'll never live that day down.

What day was this, you ask?

Well….

"Hey Raina? Um…what is…love?" I asked, already feeling stupid.

"Excuse me?"

"Um, well, I was wondering…about…the ways of…love," I managed to say, stuttering and losing my words.

"Wait, are you saying that you're in love?"

"I never said-"

"MAR'I'S IN LOVE! MAR'I'S IN LOVE!" The whole school shouted. I needed a different approach.

Later that day….

"O.M.G.! It's…It's…Nightfire!" Raina yelled, as I stood there in my uniform.

"Yes, it's me. Look, I need advice, so either help me out or I'll find someone else."

"What do you need, superhero friend?" Superhero friend?

"I need advice. You see, there's this guy and-."

"Wow! The fan clubs were right! You and Shadow DO love each other!" I stared back at her, gaping.

"We have a fan club?!" I asked/yelled.

"Yep, and I'm a member of all 56 of them!"

"There are 56?" I asked, shocked.

So, that's how I ended up having another girl's night out with Sarah and Clara. I know I hate them, but who else am I going to ask? Victor? Yeah, right. He'd make fun of me. Jake? Oh, I can see it now….

THOUGHT BUBBLE APPEARS

"Hey, Jake?"

"Yeah, Nightfire?"

"I have a crush on this guy named Jake Logan. You know him. Can you give me any advice?"

"Uh….."

THOUGHT BUBBLE GOES AWAY

Yeah. That'll work.

So here I am, at a pizza place with Sarah and Clara, discussing my relationship issues.

"So, you have, like, no idea what to do?" Sarah asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"Actually, I have all sorts of ideas. I'm not a hopeless case and I definitely don't need to consult people who know more about me than I know about myself!" I said sarcastically. They looked at each other.

"Than why are we here?" Clara asked.

"Note the sarcasm," I said, as the waiter came. They both ordered pepperoni and I ordered plain cheese.

"See," Clara said, "You can't be all plain and stuff, you have to be new, creative, not plain cheese! (The waiter brings pizza out) Look, try some of this pepperoni."

They handed me a piece.

"I-I can't. I'm a vegetarian," I said, much to their surprise.

"Oh, is it because Jake's one?" Sarah asked.

"No, I've been one my whole life," I stated.

"Cyborg wouldn't like that,"

"Actually…it was his fault…"

FLASHBACK

"Uncle Cybworg?" (Note: She's like, 4)

"Yeah, lil' lady?"

"How dwo you make a hambwurgwer?"

"Well, you take meat, bread, and-."

"No! Where dwoes the meet cwome fwom?"

"Um…here's an educational video!"

END FLASHBACK

"I still have that video burned into my mind. It haunts my every dream," I said, closing my eyes. They didn't get it at first, but then their eyes widened with disgust. I was about to say something when I saw my stalker again.

"S-sorry, guys. I-I gotta go!" I said, before running after him. After a while he disappeared, leaving me alone and confused.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Well, that's all I could think of! The more reviews the better!**

**R&R!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	7. Can you say low self esteem?

**Here I am again….writing…exciting.**

**Hey! That rhymed! Writing, exciting, writing, exciting! **

**I know, I'm a loser…**

**Disclaimer: I own a sock! D**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Please….please come back!'_

I cried. It was that day again. The anniversary of my parents' death. It was always that day that I would break down. You see, I would build up confidence and self esteem, but when this day rolled around, I always felt small, weak, and fragile. Insignificant. Lonely. Afraid. I was a mess.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears_

Why did they have to go? Two of the most important people don't just get killed off randomly. And, if they really had to go, why can't they just go and stay gone? Why do I have to feel them everywhere? Why?

_And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

Time has been cruel. They say that everything will get better. Like, if your parents died like mine did, and someone said that it would all be better in the morning. Would it really? I mean, what would have changed? Would they suddenly be back? No. They wouldn't. It's always that way. It's supposed to get better, but it doesn't.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**Jake's Point of view**

I stood behind her, unbeknownst. If she knew I was watching her break down at her parent's grave, I would be terrified. It's hard to see her crying. I'm a superhero, just like her. I'm supposed to make everything better, make everything right. But it's not that way. Not only did someone die because of lack of help, but they left behind their daughter. My best friend, and a hero. When people look at us, they see strong people that don't have to deal with things like this. They are mostly right.

It still scares me that she had her wake up call. Every hero has one, but she is the only member of the New Titans that has had theirs. And that terrifies me. I wish I could help her, but all I can do is watch.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Mari's Point of View**

I looked up to them. They were my heroes! How could they do this to me?! They were superheroes! They can fend for themselves! How could they leave me!? How could they…..

Now I must live my life as a hero, because I have no idea what else they would've wanted. I wish everyone could've known them less as heroes…and more as people. Because that's what we are, right? We're just people! How could anyone kill them? How could they?! I STILL don't know who their murderer was, I was never told.

I remember my mother's voice, the angelic sound it made when she was asking me to do something, or complimenting something I had done. And I loved the way she would come into my room with a starbolt lit when I was having a nightmare.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

And my father, the strong man who was never right with words. I loved to see him stutter when he forgot something like milk or bread, and he thought my mother was going to send him into another galaxy. It was somewhat funny to watch. I don't think she ever really knew why he was always deathly afraid of her when he made mistakes, but still…

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

**Jake's Point of View**

I had to do something, I couldn't just sit there and watch her, I felt so guilty that she didn't have anyone that understood her, and here I am, watching her suffer and not doing anything about it.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**Mari's Point of View**

I've tried to tell myself that they're not coming back, but it seems like they are always watching me. I feel this way every time I see my stalker. I keep hoping it's them, or one of them. I keep hoping that you'll pull me out of the darkness, and I can live again.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Shhh…" The voice said, "It's gonna be alright, you're safe now."

I cried into his chest, knowing who it was immediately. This was no time to have hormonal issues. I stayed that way until I fell asleep, after which he carried me home.

**Jake's Point of View**

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, how was it? The song was "My Immortal" by Evanescence. I experimented with different points of views, so tell me how you like it.**

**R&R**

**XxNightfirexX**


	8. Hello? Operator? I'd like a bad day

**Alright, after this I am free! YES! (Well, that means I don't owe you anything more 'til tomorrow….) **

**Disclaimer: Who invented this, anyway?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Yeah, I think I'm fine…thanks…'_

Although I hadn't suffered any injuries, Jake had stayed with me until I woke up. After that night at the cemetery, I guess it would be best that someone was there for me when I woke up.

"But, why did you stay?" I asked him.

"Well," He said, getting up and walking to the door, "Because. I-I just wish I could've helped prevent this from happening." He opened the door and left, leaving me alone. I sighed. _'It's a start,' _I thought, hoping that one day we could be together. I pushed the thought out of my mind that he would ever love me, and got dressed. It was Monday, and school started in an hour.

"And so, class, that is how you can find the equivalent of Pi," my science teacher said, looking back at the board. I had a strange feeling that something was about to go terribly wrong, and I was right.

"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Figures.

"Ms. Grayson?" he asked, looking back at me.

"Yes?"

"Is that your cell phone, AGAIN?"

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" I yelled, repetitively banging it against a table. The dang thing just wouldn't turn off.

"How many times must I tell you? You are NOT allowed to bring your phone to class!" He said, taking it from me. He tried to turn it off, but nothing worked. It would not shut off no matter what we tried. I offered to go take it home, and after much decision, he finally obliged.

It was the mayor. He said I needed to come down to his office immediately. I remember running and trying to change into my uniform at the same time. Not your best idea let me tell you that. Anyway, when I got there, I'll never forget what happened…

"Yes, Mr. Mayor, sir?" I said, panting as I reached his office.

"Nightfire, I have something very important to talk to you about," he said, he didn't look very happy. Sad, almost.

"What? What is it?" I asked. He looked out of his window.

"Well, you see….this is really hard for me to say, but, I-we-can't have you working like this anymore. The town doesn't need you. We've seen you on days like yesterday, and, you just don't have your father's spirit. I mean no offense, honestly, but you haven't proven to us that you're worth our money. I'm sorry, but you'll either have to get a job and work for your money, or leave Earth for Tamaran."

I've never felt worse. I would never do anything like this, but, I had to. I couldn't control myself.

"What?! You're banning me from doing my job?! I'm getting fired?! You can't do that! This town has more villains than any other place in the world, and you don't want all the help you can get?!" I screamed.

"You haven't shown us anything, yet. You've lost your spirit. I'm sorry, but you must leave ASAP!" He yelled back. I didn't know how to feel. I just, just turned around and walked out. I didn't even bother returning to school. I just went home and digested what had happened.

"He what?!" Cyborg asked, gaping at me, "Can he even do that?"

"Apparently," I said, packing up the last contents of my apartment into a box. Ships would be sent to me, and I would have to return to Tamaran.

"I…I can't believe it!" Beast Boy said, shaking his head.

"It's not too bad," I said, "I've always wondered what it's like on Tamaran. I guess I'll finally see it."

"You don't want to leave, do you?" Raven asked, helping me seal another box.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, somehow, someway, you're bound to this Earth, and you don't want to ever leave it. Do you really want to go?"

"I…well….no. Not at all," I said.

"Then why are you leaving?" she asked.

"Because the mayor said I had to go!"

"And you're listening to him?!"

"I have to!"

"No you don't! The mayor was right! You aren't like your father! You can't persevere! You're willing to give up because someone told you to! Who are you? Because you're certainly NOT Robin and Starfire's daughter!" She yelled, blowing up the door and stomping through it.

I stared at the door she had walked through.

"How…how could she?" I asked, before running out the door crying. I ran back out into that old street by the bakery. I saw that gang again, but I wasn't the hero anymore. It wasn't my place. I backed up against the wall, and covered my eyes with my hands. I knew they saw me, but I didn't care. I heard a loud noise, but I didn't care.

And last but not least, I felt an intense burning through my body as my life flashed before my eyes, but even them I didn't care.

If your day had been like mine had, you wouldn't care either if you knew you were by a dangerous gang, and you wouldn't scream when they proved it, and did what they just did to me.

I supposedly blacked out before paramedics came, and Cyborg had been following close enough to see it happen.

To see one of them pull out a gun and shoot me.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Oooh….what will happen? How will Raven react when she found out what she caused? Or, more importantly, how will Jake act when he figures out what his mother caused?**

**Next Chapter….**

**What happens at the hospital?**

**Will Mar'i have to have surgery?**

**Can Mar'i suck it up and tell Jake about this strange feeling she has, now that she knows how short a life can be?**

**All this, and more in the next episode…er….chapter of TAOMG! **

**R&R!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	9. An unexpected twist of fate

**So…the suspense is killing you….right?**

**Obviously not, because for the last two chapters no one has reviewed!**

**I am very angry now.**

**Jk….mostly….**

**Disclaimer: Does an action figure count?**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Where am I?'_

I woke up in a hospital. I was really confused on how I had ended up there, but then I remembered what had happened. It seemed like the whole city was crammed in that room. When I had run off earlier, I hadn't had the chance to change yet, so everyone knew I was here.

"Cyborg?" I asked.

"Yeah, lil' lady?"

"I'm not wearing my mask, am I?"

"Uh…you see…well….no."

"I didn't think so," so much for my secret identity. I looked around the room. Speedy, Cheshire, (Big surprise there) Cyborg, Bumblebee, Beast Boy, Jake, Victor, Sarah, Clara, and most importantly, Raven. She looked worried. Any normal person would have passed it off as being worried, but something was different about her stare. Guilty, almost.

"Oh my god, Mar'i! You scared the crap out of me!" Jake said, sighing in relief. I didn't take my stare away from Raven. She knew that if I looked at someone for long enough, I could read them like a book.

Suddenly, I knew what she had tried so hard to hide. I smirked, and she knew I knew her secret. I could even sense a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Cyborg," I asked, looking at him, "You and my parents were best friends, right?"

"Of course, we were all part of a big family!"

"And…their killer was never found, right?"

"Yeah. We have no idea who he or she is."

"What if you found their killer? What if they were out running about? What if they were a normal person, who you knew personally? What would you do to them?"

"I would probably personally kill them. They have no idea who they were messing with!"

"What about you, Beast Boy? What would you do?" I asked.

"I would have revenge on them for taking away those two!" He yelled, obviously angered.

I went around the room, asking everyone, Titans and Kids, what they would do. Then, I turned to Raven.

"What about you, Raven?" I asked, "What would you do?"

"I'd…I'd kill them the second I met them!" She finally said.

I tilted my head to the left, and smiled.

"What do you take me for? An idiot?" I asked, my eyes sparkling.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, nervous.

"Remember when you found my parents dead?" I asked. She nodded.

"Can you tell that story again?" I asked.

"Um…sure. I was on my way to visit them, but when I got to your house, nobody answered. When they weren't there, I got worried and looked for them. That's when I found out what had happened," She said. Everyone looked sad.

"Tell the real story, now," I said.

"That was the real story," she said, as everyone gave me a confused look.

"No it wasn't," I said.

"It was!"

"Oh. Then tell me the other story."

"What other story?"

"The one where you were jealous of my parents. The one where you were so mad that they got all the fame, that you couldn't control your anger. The one that you lost your mind and killed them, only realizing what you had done after it all happened. The one where you were so afraid that people would find out who had done this that you made sure to carry them the whole way, so that they wouldn't suspect you when they found your DNA. (A/N: I got that off of a TV show, but I can't remember which) Tell me that story, Raven. Tell us all the real story."

"That….that never happened!"

"Oh, I guess it didn't. Maybe it was the medicine getting to me. But I have one question. In your story, you went to visit my parents, but when they didn't answer and you looked for them, you got worried, correct?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Then my story was the correct version."

"What makes you think that?"

"I was at my house the whole time, Raven. You never came."

"Raven….." Beast Boy said in horror, as he watched his wife fall to my side crying. I drifted off to sleep, not really caring what happened next. But something felt wrong. Really wrong. I felt as if my whole head was on fire. The next thing I saw was my stalker, in the back of my mind, the darkest corner, disappearing in the same kind of smoke bomb that Slade kept using on me.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, what happens next? Didn't expect that, did ya? I know you didn't, admit it. But, can anyone guess what will happen next?**

**PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!**

**REVIEW!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	10. What happened?

**This is a somewhat sad chapter, looking back on Raven's little 'accident'. **

**This is….**

**Not from Mar'i's point of view (she was not there) **

**not what I promised. In the summary it says 'oneshots' but it's really like a story that continues, just skipping a few weeks every so often.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, they would have had seven movies, Robin and Starfire would be married, (Seven movies, remember?) and Jericho would have had more screen time. (What's not to love about Slade's son?)**

**Random Question: Who the hell is Red X? They never told us!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Raven's point of view**

_**Flashback**_

We had moved out of Titans' Tower no more than 2 years ago, and the Titan's had all split up. We still wanted to be together, so we all stayed in Jump City, as new heroes. Big mistake. You see, the government decided to pay us by how much we had done. Unfortunately for everyone else, villains seemed to take a liking for Robin and Starfire, so they pretty much lived in a mansion. In fact, they did.

With Robin (Nightwing, now) being Richard Grayson, Gotham's richest person, (Besides Bruce Wayne) and Starfire being a princess, they really didn't need any extra money.

Cyborg and Bee have probably the greatest superpowers (Or metal parts) when they are together, so they had no problem in beating anyone.

Speedy was an archer with great skill, and with his wife, Cheshire, who was not only an assassin turned good but an excellent fighter, they seemed to have villains bowing before them.

And here Beast Boy and I are who can't seem to win over the crowd. No villain wants to bother a weak changeling and a half demon, afraid of me and laughing at him. I was doing good about it, though. I didn't hate my friends, or any one, really. That is, until one day….

I was picking up my son from preschool, when I saw Nightwing and Starfire there. Or, Richard and Kori. I said 'hi' to them and was about to leave, when they handed me an envelope. It had my son's name on it, but before I could ask what it was, they were gone. I opened it up and saw a birthday invitation. It was for a party next week, at their mansion. I told my son, Jake, about it, and we went to look for a present. It started to rain, and lucky me, I had walked. Thankfully I had superpowers, though.

_Playground school bell rings again  
Rain clouds come to play again_

The birthday came and went, and my son would not shut up about how cool their house was. I eventually got so mad at them, that I couldn't control my anger. I was jealous. So jealous that I faked a cry for help, and when they got there, I don't know exactly what I did, but after I finally calmed down. I was confused. I didn't know how I had even got there. I looked around and saw Starfire on the ground. I ran to her and asked her if she was okay.

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
Hello I am your mind giving you someone to talk to  
Hello_

There was no answer. I checked her pulse. Nothing. Her breath, still nothing. She was gone, and I had no idea what had happened. Next, I saw Nightwing. I ran to him, crying. I blurted everything out, how I had just seen his wife, and she was dead, and I didn't know what had happened. But, when I looked at him, I knew I wasn't talking to anyone but myself.

I stood up, and looked around. I was determined to kill who ever did this. But when I looked around, the scorch marks, the rocks, everything was weird looking, familiar. It was then that I realized what had happened. I did this. I killed them. I thought it was a dream at first, so I smiled to myself and sat down, waiting to wake up.

_If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

I never did. It was all one nightmare. And it was a real one, too. I couldn't tell anyone, no one, actually. I picked up my communicator, and called the others. When they got there, they saw me on top of both of them, so that my DNA wouldn't be suspected when they found it on them. Nobody could speak. At first, I was the only one crying, and then the others joined in. They asked what had happened, so I gave them a fake story. I didn't want them to know I was a murderer.

_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry_

I knew that of all people, I shouldn't cry, but I did. More than anyone else. Because, I was the one that caused all of this mess. I just orphaned a child! I was a mess. This all had to be one big crazy dream. But it was only then did I realize I would never wake up, ever. That this pain would stay inside of me for all eternity.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

I didn't cause the end of the world, but I did worse. I killed my best friends out of jealousy. I tried to get some attention, but no one would stop moping around.

_Hello I'm still here_

_**Flashback ends**_

No one ever found out, until the day when Mar'i was shot. I thought I had caused another death. And, by looking in my eyes for only a few moments, the whole story was clear. After she exposed me, I didn't even oppose when I was arrested. No one said anything. Beast Boy had no feelings left, and Jake was just, different. I would watch him telepathically when he went to go visit Mar'i, and he seemed changed. I know he had had a crush on her before, but now I think he's so ashamed at me that he doesn't want to be around her, for it would remind him of what I had done.

I realized that by killing those two, I killed everyone else's spirit. I'm the only one who lived that day so many years ago, and the part that scares the most is the fact that I haven't changed at all.

_All that's left of yesterday_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**So, how did you like it, my non-reviewing friends? Seriously, I want to know! **

**I won't even mind flames, at this point!**

**Song was Hello by Evanescence**

**R&PLEASE R!**

**XxNightfirexX **


	11. The face in the moonlight

**Alright, SO I was suffering from EXTREME writer's block. I hadn't expected this story to go so well, so I had only planned up to around here. So, I went almost TWO WEEKS without one idea. Then, the strangest thing happened…**

**I read possibly, no, let me restate that, definitely the WORST fan fiction I had EVER read, and suddenly my writer's block was cured!**

**I won't say what story it was, so you have to find that one out on your own.**

**Disclaimer: Unless someone is under the impression that I own Teen Titans, I don't see the need to put this here.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_OW!'_

Something was wrong. My head hurt like it had never before. I was completely fine otherwise; In fact, I had been recovering so quickly that I would be let out tomorrow, when a ship from Tamaran came. I desperately wanted to fight one more time, but I knew my spirit had been dampened. Victor, Sarah, and Clara came to see me every day, but Jake never came. They said they hadn't the slightest clue where he was. It was almost as if he had disappeared from the face of the Earth.

It had been two weeks since I had found out Raven's secret. I must admit, she had been hiding it very well. Had she not looked at me, I never would have known. Even though she was arrested, I still felt guilty. Why? Why did I feel guilty for something I didn't even know happened until two weeks ago, let alone not even commit it? There was only one answer for that.

I honestly don't know.

I think it had something to do with the fact that she had saved the world, that she had suffered and still kept going, and that my parents wouldn't have wanted me to know. I know they would rather have hid it from me, but, I found out. Now, I am desperately afraid.

I saw my stalker last night. At first, I didn't recognize him. But, when he stepped into the light, I gasped. It was….

I knew last night that something had to be done. That I couldn't sit around and watch people suffer because their hero went down, because I went down. I knew that soon, something bad would happen. I would have to face danger like I had never before seen, lose more than I could ever imagine, and gain more than I thought possible.

It was midnight, but since the doctors weren't monitoring me, I quietly slipped out of the window. I knew I needed to find Jake. He could help. I couldn't go to Raven, without first being accused of trying to break her out, or commit a crime.

There was something in my mind that was making me do strange things, like know stuff I'm not supposed to know, see people I'm not supposed to see, and do things I'm not supposed to do. I needed to get someone who would help me erase this from my mind.

This whole new adventure started when I saw the face of my stalker.

It started with someone who wasn't even there.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Alright, I know, I know, only 500 words, but I'm still recovering from writer's block. By now, you should know who the stalker is. If you don't, there are clues all over this chapter, the beginning of chapter 4, and the end of chapter 9.**

**The first person to find out who it is gets an honorable mention in my next chapter, and in my profile.**

**P.S. You've got until Saturday.**

**XxNightfirexX**


	12. We must go our seperate ways

**Yeah…so…I know what you're thinking….**

**WHERE HAVE I BEEN?! **

**Well, that has a simple answer, really. I was visiting my family on my home planet.**

**OK, so truthfully, I had to clean out my closet…**

…**for two weeks….**

**Disclaimer: yeah, no. I don't own it.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

'_Hey'_

I stood silently, waiting for a response. Since none came, I tried again.

"Hello!" I yelled. Still no answer.

"Are you going to answer me or ignore me?" I sighed. "Please talk to me."

"Go. Away."

"Why?" I asked. I rolled my eyes at the silence, "I'm going to take the silence as a 'Please come sit next to me' answer."

"Why are you here?"

"I've been up all night trying to find you, and when I finally do, you ignore me!" True, I had finally found Jake. Honestly, I should have just looked for him here first. I walked over to him and sat down, and he looked away.

Oh, right. You have no idea where I am, do you?

Titans Tower, where else?

"Why won't you talk to me?" I asked, taking my eyes away from the sunrise.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He asked, finally facing me.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, first, my mom RUINS YOUR LIFE, then, I run away and DISSAPPEAR COMPLETELY! Why wouldn't you be mad at me?!" He asked/yelled.

"Why would I be mad at you for something you didn't do?" I questioned.

"What about the running away part?" He asked.

"If we had switched places somehow, and I was in your position, I probably would have ran away to," I said calmly, turning away to look back at the sunrise.

"But what about you?" He asked. I turned around, confused, "I mean, shouldn't you be on Tamaran right now? Or at the hospital?"

Suddenly I remembered why I was looking for him.

"Yes, but I needed your help. Tamaranians are coming for me, and I had to find you first. You see, when I was in bed last night, I noticed that the person who had been stalking me was in the corner of the room. I tried to pretend that I didn't see him, but he stepped into the moonlight, and I saw his face. I turned on the light to see if it really was who I thought it was, but he was gone!" I explained.

"Who was it? Who did you see?" He questioned.

"I know you'll call me crazy, but remember when we used to live together in Titans Tower?" I asked, he nodded, "And everyone told us stories about when they were teenagers? Well, remember the one where my father believed he saw Slade, but he wasn't actually there?"

"Yes, I remember. Slade covered his mask with a chemical dust that made him see and believe he was there, even though he wasn't. Why?" Jake asked.

"Because, every time I faced Slade, he would disappear using a smoke bomb. I think that was what was making me believe someone was watching me! I need you to see if you can rid my mind of it!" I said, hoping he would believe me.

"Who did you see?" He asked. I didn't answer, "Mar'i! Who did you see?!"

"Well…I saw…I thought I saw…"

"Mar'i!" I heard someone from behind me yell. I turned around to face a Tamaranian guard, "There you are! Grand Ruler Galfore has been so worried since we found out you were missing! Come! Let us go to Tamaran!" He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me into a space ship that had appeared from literally nowhere.

I looked out of the window as we took off and saw Jake standing there, smiling. I never should have had second thoughts about telling him. Now, I might never see him again. When we broke out of Earth's orbit, I sat down by a window and wondered how I ever ended up in this mess. I put my hand in my pocket, and felt a note.

I took it out and read it. It said:

_Dear Mar'i, _

_Do not come back to Earth looking for me, for I will be in Azarath. I know you'll make a great leader on Tamaran. Good luck!_

_Jake_

I was about to start crying when the ship suddenly took an unexpected hit. A red light started blaring, and I fell down.

"PRINCESS!" I heard a guard yelling, before everything went black.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**I know, another cliffhanger! But, fear not, I will update my other stories today, too! **

**What happened? Will Mar'i ever see Jake again? Who is the man Mar'i suspects she saw?**

**Read to find out!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	13. Tonight we shall fight!

**Yay! Another Update!**

**Finally, it's about time!**

**I will warn everyone right now that this story will be a long one. I mean, like 30 chapters. Maybe shorter. I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: NO, I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**Jake's POV**

'_Well, I'm here.'_

I stood in the streets of Azarath, taking everything in. It was almost like Earth, really, except for the fact that everyone looked like my mother, just in white. My mother. I growled at the thought of her. Just as everything was starting to become somewhat OK, she had to step in and ruin it all. A few people stared at me, and then I realized how different I looked.

Most people in Azarath had purple eyes, purple hair, pale skin and white cloaks. I looked down to examine how well I fit in.

"Hmmm….let's see. Black shoes, blue baggy pants, a black shirt, dark blue cloak, fang, blonde hair, Oh! Sweet! I have pale skin and purple eyes! Yes! I can TOTALLY pull this off!" I said, doing a victory dance. After noticing that I was starting to get unwanted attention, I quickly focused my attention on at least ATTEMPTING to pull this look off.

I walked past a book store, an ice cream shop, and a meditation center before coming to a clothes store. I was about to go in when I heard my name being called.

"Jake?! Is that you?!" I turned around to see a lady, who was at least in her late 40's, early 50's, calling my name.

"Um…yes?" I said, unsure of what to do.

"Why are you here? Where is everyone else?" She asked. I looked around, and decided to ignore her completely. I stepped back, and began to walk off.

"Jake! Get back here, now!" I turned around.

"Alright, lady. I have NO idea who you are, but"

"You don't know who I am?" She asked.

"If I knew would I say, 'I don't know who you are'?" I asked.

"It's me, Arella!"

"…"

"Your _**grandmother**_," she said, putting emphasis on the last word.

Well, you can imagine how **stupid **I felt at that exact moment.

She explained to me everything that had gone on in Azarath for the last 30 years, bla, bla, bla….she bought me new clothes, which were just white versions of my previous clothes, and she took me to her house. Being a grandmother, she knew exactly how to make chocolate chip cookies, but I must admit they weren't as good as the ones that Alfred had made for Mar'i before he died.

"So, tell me. What has your mother been up to?" Arella asked. How could I tell her? I had to lie.

"Um…she's…uh, an accountant!" I said, as that was the first thing that came to mind.

"Interesting," She said. She looked a little worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," I lied.

"Now, you should know that I AM an empath, and I know you are not telling the truth." I laughed. How could I forget?

"Oh, I just miss my friends a little bit, that's all. Nothing too bad," I said, as far as I was concerned, that was all she needed to know.

"Oh, what were their names?" she asked.

"Well, there was Victor, he was kind of annoying. He was Cyborg and Bumblebee's son, do you know them?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, well he was 13, and a little strange. He was also really rude, and couldn't handle video games, always yelling something about cheating," I laughed.

"Hmmm….seems he is not like his father then, is he?" She asked.

"No," I said, "But he was OK. Then there were Sarah and Clara, I never liked them, but what can you do? They always appeared out of nowhere, and if you didn't acknowledge them, they would poison you in no time flat. Luckily, the last time they did that to Victor, they were feeling extremely generous, and gave him the antidote." Arella laughed.

"Those are the Harper twins, correct?" she asked. I nodded. A long silence filled the air.

"Well?" She asked.

"Well, what?"

"What about the last one?"

"What last one?"

"The girl. What about her?"

How did she know about Mar'i? "Um, well, her name was Mar'i, she was really nice, and she was a superhero. One day, they sent her to Tamaran, the end!" I said, summing up everything.

"That's not all."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Whenever you speak her name or anything about her, you send off a wave of pure emotion." She said.

"Is that good?" I asked, knowing what she meant by that.

"It depends whether or not you are willing to except that you will never see her again, unless you are ready to fight." Fight? What is she talking about? I think this lady is losing it.

She dismissed the subject and left the room, telling me I could stay with her, and I could have the bedroom on the left. I walked over towards the room and set my stuff down, and looked at the bed. It was a queen size bed, and covered with white lace. 'Ick' was the only word that came to mind.

She called me to dinner a little while after that, put I wasn't hungry. I fell asleep and had a very strange dream.

_In the dream I was walking through this meadow, and I was laughing. Suddenly, a space ship appeared, and I was captured, being taken in to one of the corridors. I heard screaming and ran towards one of the doors, only to find Mar'i strapped to a table. I tried to free her, but nothing I did worked. _

_Suddenly, her eyes opened and she and I were standing outside of a large palace, being cheered on. She looked over at me, than said, "Tonight we shall fight for our freedom, and we shall we, as long as you know this one thing."_

"_What?" I asked._

"_I…"_

"Jake! Wake up!" I woke up instantly, and looked over at Arella, who was standing in the doorway, panting.

"What?" I asked, angry that I woke up before knowing whatever it was I was supposed to know.

"The TV! I was watching the Inter-dimensional news, (OK, it's a lame name, but bear with me) and I saw something terrible. A Tamaranian ship was attacked last night, and apparently the attackers kidnapped a princess!"

If only you could imagine how fast I ran towards that TV, you would have probably been awestruck. I watched as the reporter said this:

"_As the princess woke up, she apparently said the following words, 'Tonight, we shall fight for our freedom!' Before losing consciousness" Back to you, Cameron"_

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

Oooohhh…what happens next?

**XxNightfirexX**


	14. The Psions

**Three updates in one day? It's a miracle!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TT. Thank you.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

'_Tonight we shall fight'_

I had just had the strangest dream where I had been kidnapped, only to be rescued by Jake. He was wearing all white clothing, and he was really worried. Just when I was about to tell him something important, he vanished.

I woke up with a major headache, and looked around the room. Where was I? The walls were pealing, and there was a gigantic window in front of me. There were several controls and panels around the room, and a giant computer was on the wall to the left of me.

It was only then did I realize I was strapped to some sort of table. I tried to break free, but I couldn't. I was on my back, lying down, only about three feet from the floor. Suddenly, the table began to move, and if I weren't strapped to it right now, I would be standing up. A man walked in.

"Good, you are awake. I had hoped you wouldn't be out as long as you had, but we cannot all be superior, now can we?" The man asked. He looked remarkably similar to a Tamaranian, but I knew better. He was a Psion.

"What do you want from me?" I spat out, getting straight to the point. He laughed.

"Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we? Why don't we just talk for awhile? I can introduce you to a few friends,"

"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me.?" I asked. He laughed yet again. Did he think this was a game?

"I want you, silly," he said, putting his finger under my chin, and tilting it towards him, "Together we could be-"

I turned my head away, and would have kicked him had I not been unable to. "Who do you think you are?! You must be an idiot to think that I would succumb that easily. Or at all." I added with hatred in my voice.

"Humph. Fine, have it your way. You WILL regret it though. I'll make sure of it!" What was this loser talking about?

"Let's see," he said, fumbling with a few controls, "How much power can a half-human, half-tamaranian take before exploding?" OK, never mind. I don't want to know what this loser is talking about.

Suddenly I felt as if the power of 10,000 suns had somehow made its way into my body. The power surged, and I had never felt pain like this before in my entire life.

I screamed. I screamed for the loser to turn it off. I screamed for my parents to come and rescue me. I screamed for Jake, Victor, Sarah, and Clara. I even screamed for Slade! (Now you know how it felt) But, no one came. Worse, the loser was laughing.

"You should have taken me up on my offer, but no! You thought you were so smart! You thought you were so great! Just like your mother!" Eww. Gross. This guy was trying to seduce me, and is old enough to remember doing the same thing to my mother?! I'm going to need therapy after this. If I survive.

Right, back to me being in pain.

Just as it seemed I would die, the machine stopped. Everything stopped. The pain, the laughter, the smell of the old room, (Did I mention it smelled? It did. Like, how a piece of cheese might smell if you left it out for 17 days straight.) It all stopped. Was I dead?

I looked around. Everything was dead. I was on a cloud in front of a golden gate.

In other words, I was dead.

So, how could I narrate this is I was dead? Well, when I stood up to walk over to the gate, it wouldn't budge. I tried again, yet still, nothing. Finally, I saw my parents on the other side of it.

"Mom? Daddy? Are you really there?" I asked.

"Mar'i, what are you doing here?" My mother asked. It really was them!

"I...I think I was killed!" I said.

"By who?!" My father asked, sternly.

"I'm not sure. I was on my way to Tamaran, when my ship was attacked. I was taken prisoner by this Psion man and experimented on in this terrible smelling room, I mean, COME ONE, how hard is it to buy a few air fresheners?! Anyway, everything just stopped. I mean, the experiment stopped a half second before I ended up here!" I cried, trying to get all of the information out.

"Who are the Psions?!" Daddy asked. My mother sighed.

"It's a long story," she said.

"Well, now that I'm here, can you open the gates for me?" I asked. My mother looked over at me.

"No. You are not done yet. I promise you that the experiment is over, but you have to go back," she said smoothly, stroking my face, "There are people who need you."

Before I could say anything, I found myself falling back towards...um...wherever my body was. I could hear someone crying. My eyes refused to open, so I just laid there in whoever's arms I was in. After a minute or so, however, I knew who had tried-and failed/succeeded-to save me.

"Jake?" I asked, and immediately I knew I was going to have to wait before I get to see my parents again.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

**Oh. My. God. No cliffie. What has this world come to???**

**Poll:**

**What would you like to see disappear from Earth-or Tamaran-completely?**

**LOL**

**BRB**

**Pleaz**

**Gr8**

**Personally, I vote A.**

**XxNightfirexX**


	15. BONUS CHAPTER! Shadow PT 2

**HOLY CRAP! When was the last time I added another chapter to this story???**

**Well, I thought you would be interested, so here goes nothing!**

**NOW, LET ME ALL PRESENT TO YOU...**

**THE BONUS CHAPTER! Da da da da da! (PS this is The Shadow Pt.2)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. There. I said it.**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

'_Get up!'_

DAY 1

I groaned. I honestly didn't understand why 17 year old boys slept in SO late. You try to wake them up and your results are...

Wait a minute...

"NO! Come back, Cereal Princess! I love you! You know I am SO much better for you than the evil Toast prince! We could be great! (Insert crying here)" I had to stifle my laughter as I stood with the camera beside his bed. This was some serious blackmail. He started up again just as I was about to turn the camera off.

"I told you not to run away with him! Now he got you pregnant! Don't worry! I still love yoooouuuuuuu...! I know, we'll name your unborn son Skippyjon Jones!"

Hmmmm...on second thought, I thought maybe I'd use this for a special occasion...like getting my bed back. Yeah. That's what I'd do. But, first, I needed to get Jake up.

"Jake..."

"Jake..."

"GET OUT OF BED, JAKE!!!!" He fell off of the bed and onto the couch in surprise.

"It's 7:00! On a vacation! Why do I have to get up?!" He yelled back. I rolled my eyes.

"You're not here to relax, you're here to train. Now, come on, get up and come get some breakfast," I said, leaving. As I left the doorway, I looked down at my camera and smiled. If this is what day 1 was like, what would day 2 be...?

DAY 2

"WHAT DID YOU SAY???!!!!" Jake asked/yelled at me. I smirked.

"I said," I cleared my throat, "You have to do what I say. Four hundred push ups. I'm timing you. GO!"

The look on his face was priceless. For him it was one of those Mar'i–is-right-and-there-is-nothing-he-can-do-about-it moments.

DAY 3

"THE STOVE IS ON FIRE!!!!" I screamed, grabbing a fire extinguisher, "Why the heck is it on fire?!"

"I was TRYING to make pancakes!" Yeah, like THAT was an acceptable answer.

DAY 4

"Alright," I sighed, "I'm going to say this one more time. The computer is NOT water-proof."

DAY 5

"GUESS WHAT!!!!" Jake yelled in my ear, after jumping out from behind the couch and scaring me half to death.

"What?" I asked.

He took a deep breath. I instantly knew what was coming up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAR'I, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" I swear, once I figure how he knew my birthday was December 15, I'm destroying that source.

Plus, I still wonder where the streamers came from.

DAY 6

"ACHOO!" I sneezed; one of the few times I ever got a cold was today, and it had no mercy on me.

"Here," Jake offered me some soup and pancakes, "And I didn't even catch the stove on fire. Okay, maybe a little but I handled it! Honest!"

Cue the smoke alarm.

DAY 7

"I have to go to the store," I said, knowing that Jake wasn't listening, "Do you need anything?"

"Nah," he said, "I'm fine. You go."

"Alright...just don't try to cook anything while I'm gone. The fire department has already come six times; I don't want them to come again..."

He grunted as I left.

As I got on my bike, although I was 17 I didn't have a car yet, I began to feel like I was sick. Usually I was happy to get away from that annoying terrible chef, why wasn't I now?

DAY 12 (I skipped some days)

"Guess what?!" Jake yelled, as though I wasn't standing next to him.

"What?" I asked, flipping through some TV channels.

"Christmas is in THREE days!"

"_Crap, I still have to wrap his present!"_ I thought to myself. The again, I still needed to BUY it.

DAY 14 (skipped some more days)

"HOLD STILL!" he yelled as he tried to get a spider off of me. It was big and creepy and disgusting. I screamed. I may be a superhero, but I admit I can be a wimp sometimes.

He fought with me trying to get it off, and finally he did.

"Here," he said, handing it to me.

"AH! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed. He laughed.

"It was only a piece of fuzz," He said, showing me the black piece of fuzz that I thought was a spider. You can imagine how stupid I felt, but my embarrassment didn't end there.

Just as I was opening my mouth to say that I knew it all along, I tripped and fell on top of him. It took me a minute to realize the suggestive position we were in.

My face burned crimson red as I quickly got up. I blew the hair out of my face and as if it never happened, simply stated, "Well, I think it is about time to start cooking for tomorrow."

DAY 15 (CHRISTMAS!!!!)

"MAR'I ! QUICK! GET UP!" Jake yelled at me. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. My clock said 3:01 AM.

"Go back to sleep," I muttered as I closed my eyes again. He didn't bother me until I finally woke up.

Then again, I woke up to him staring at me.

"How long have you been here?" I asked. He shrugged.

"About nine hours," he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You were watching me sleep?" I asked.

"Well..."

"Or were you asleep?"

"I..."

"You were sleeping with me?"

"AH! NO! I wasn't! I swear!" This was hilarious. After all, this was just payback for all he's done to me.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was...uh...protecting you?"

"From what?"

"From the uh...bad guys. Yeah. You should be thankful I was here!"

"Well, thank you for gracing me with your prescence, I appreciate-"

"PRESENTS!" He yelled, before running into the living room and shaking a bunch of colorfully wrapped boxes. I rolled my eyes. Boys.

NEW YEARS EVE

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...HOORAY!" I shouted, watching the ball drop in New York. I stood up to clap, but Jake pulled me down. I looked at him questionably but he wouldn't look at me. I raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. I looked over at the screen, but just as I did, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. Once I finally shook myself out of my dreamy shock phase, I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen.

THE LAST DAY OF WINTER BRAKE

"Bye..."I said, looking down at my feet. School was starting tomorrow, and Jake had to go home. I wasn't looking at him, but I could tell he was smiling. I looked up and smiled back. His mom came, and picked him up, but just as he was about to drive away, I noticed something.

Something about his mom didn't feel right. Her aura was almost...evil. Then again, I haven't seen her in person in almost ten years.

I waved at the car as it drove away, and then looked down at my silver bracelet that Jake gave me. I walked back into my house. Everything felt different. I was alone again.

Deserted.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

**Sorry for the incredibly long wait for the next chapter, I have just been really busy.**

**By the way, my cat's name is Skippyjon Jones. He's really cute. (See DAY 1)**

**R&PLEASE R**

**XxNightfirexX**


	16. Alive and Well

**And now...after the long wait...of like, what, 3 days? 2 days, maybe? I present to you...**

**The next chapter!**

** INSERT DISCLAIMER HERE **

**PS. I will now separate things by using a symbol.**

'_Ow...'_

I sighed to myself. My head felt like I had a stereo inside of it. I started to sit up, but pain rushed through my body.

"Ughh..." I groaned. Something was preventing me from sitting up, almost like a weight. I looked down and saw Jake asleep on my stomach. I smiled to myself, and then looked around the room. Where was I?

I must have disturbed him, because Jake slowly woke up. He blinked a couple of times and rubbed his eyes. I watched him closely and quietly, waiting until he acknowledged me.

"Where am I?" He asked, looking around until he saw me. His face lit up.

"Mar'i! You're awake!" He tried to hug me, but I was in so much pain at the time that it was impossible to do so without harming me.

"Sorry," he said, laughing a little and scratching the back of his head, "Forgot you were so fragile right now."

Fragile. _Fragile. _Fragile. **Fragile. **

No matter how you said it, it still meant the same thing. I suddenly felt like I was a failure, even though I knew I wasn't, just because I wasn't supposed to be here.

I wasn't supposed to be an orphan.

I wasn't supposed to go to a public school.

I wasn't supposed to be banished from Earth.

I wasn't supposed to hang up my uniform.

I wasn't supposed to know who my parent's murderer was.

I wasn't supposed to go to Tamaran.

I wasn't supposed to be captured.

I wasn't supposed to die.

I wasn't supposed to be given a second chance.

I wasn't supposed to be fragile.

I wasn't supposed to live like this.

But I do. I have for as long as I can remember. When I was sent back from Heaven, I was sent as a new person. One that doesn't have time for regrets. One that wasn't a superhero. One without angst. I was meant to be a ruler from that point on, so I must accept it.

I must, for it is who I am now. I have no other choice.

"I thought you had died, Mar'i , you scared me. You don't have any idea what I would have done to myself if you had."

Or...do I?

Arella's POV

I watched the two best friends from the doorway, and smiled. I felt somewhat bad, though.

At the time, it was the right thing to do, but now I'm not so sure at all.

How will they react when Kasha (Isn't that a brand of something...?) comes?

**$$$$$$$  
**

**I know it was short, but I have a lot to do before Halloween, which is tomorrow! My 4 year old sister picked out my costume. I'm Tinkerbelle, with an outrageously short dress. I have to wear a skirt underneath it just to move without showing my underwear or something.**

**Ta ta for now!**

**R&R**

**XxNightfirexX**


	17. Wait, what was that last part again?

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS LIFE-CHANGING!**

**Just letting you know...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

_Amazing!_

I stepped down off of the ship, opening my eyes to view Tamaran for the first time. I gasped. It was beautiful! People surrounded me as I made my way to the castle, Jake following close behind.

A few people began to speak in Tamaranian, which I didn't know. But...I did know how to learn it...(Insert evil look)

"Wait...let me ask you again...WHY DID YOU KISS THAT GUY???!!!!" Jake asked, a horrified look plastered on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"Tamaranians see lip contact as a transfer of information, and nothing more." I said, turning back to face the castle.

"Isn't it beautiful?" I asked, my eyes shining. He ignored me and ranted on about me kissing some other guy.

"Mar'iand'r!" someone yelled. Because of my new 'language lessons' I knew what that meant.

It meant Nightfire, or Mar'i. I turned to see a big man...alien...in the doorway of the palace. He walked over to me and began talking in Tamaranian.

Then, he began tickling me, of all things.

"My name is Galfore, and I am-was your mother's knorfka. I welcome you to Tamaran! Tonight we shall feast!" He cried, pulling me into the palace.

Jake was about to follow me, but Arella stopped him. She said it was no place for an Azarathian to be at the current moment, and that she needed to talk to him alone. They both left for Azarath as I was being led down many hallways.

We stopped at one room. Galfore opened the door revealing a room laced with darkness, blacks, purples, and indigos. A few weapons were hanging on the wall, but not one was out of place.

"This," Galfore said, "Was your Aunt Blackfire's room. She was pure evil, and has been exiled." He closed the door and we walked over to another room.

"This," he said, "Was your mother's room." I looked inside, seeing purples and pinks in every corner. I smiled. My mother never changed, did she? Galfore stepped aside, and offered to let me in. I silently took a step in, looking around the room. Suddenly, I didn't feel too good. The memories were overflowing my emotions.

I stopped at her dresser and saw a picture of her with the Titans. One of them was laughing and having fun, as he watched the other four-er three (Raven didn't want to be a part of it)-being idiots. The weird thing was, though, that I had no idea who it was.

"Who is this man?" I asked, showing the picture to Galfore.

"Are you serious?" He asked. I shook my head.

"That is your father," He replied. I took the picture back. He was wearing red, green, and yellow clothing. He looked like a traffic light. This was not the man I was used to. My father lurked in shadows, and never laughed at anything. Never smiled, actually. At least now I knew why my mother had chosen him. He must have been more emotional when he was a teenager.

Then, my attention drew to Raven. She looked different. She was also strange looking. The raven I knew, the murderer, wore a skirt instead of a leotard, with the same color long sleeve shirt. She also had boots that went up to her thigh. In this picture, Raven looked less emotional than she usually did.

I couldn't take it any longer. I walked out of the room, but I kept the picture close to me. I was going to study it some more.

Last, but not least, Galfore brought me to a room which would serve as my own. Right before he left, however, he told me something that would change my life forever.

"By the way, your sister Emil'i is away at the moment, but will be here in a few days."

_I HAVE A SISTER???!!!!_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**So...how was it? Please review and tell me! I haven't gotten any reviews in almost a month, so if you take the time to read, take the time to review, please.**

**XxNFxX**


	18. Emil'i arrives

**Guess What? Next week I have 5 DAYS off of school, so I will be updating, hopefully, everyday! **

**I know you have waited for this moment, so here we are!**

**DISCLAIMER: Give me one (1) reason that would make you think I would own Teen Titans. Go on. I dare you to.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Lucky'_

Told from Emil'i's POV

Lucky was the only word to describe her. I do not know much of her past, or why she is here, but I do know that the only way to describe her is lucky.

She lives with my-our-parents! I do not even know them!

They live on Earth, which I here is beautiful, with lakes, rivers, stream, valleys, trees...the list could go on!

Maybe she's here to explain why she-and the rest of my family-abandoned me on Tamaran. Was I not good enough? Was I-

"Princess?" Someone called to me. I spun around, snapping out of my thoughts.

"Yes? What is it?" I said with a harsh voice. I was in no mood at the moment.

"Uh..." he faltered for a moment. He was wise enough to know I didn't want to be bothered, "We are...entering Tamaran's orbit. Shall I...?"

"No," I cut him off, "Ready the ship. Thank you for telling me, Jonathan." I waved him off. He was 14, as was I. His parents had died when he was little, so no one knew his name. They just called him whatever they felt like.

I dubbed him Jonathan, for it was my favorite name from Earth. Since then, I have made sure he responds to that name.

Him and I, we are somewhat alike. Neither of us ever knew our parents, but at least his parents didn't desert him on some planet, so that they could live peacefully somewhere else.

No, I would not wish that even on my greatest enemy.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"All hail Princess Emil'i!" Galfore yelled as I stepped out of the ship. Jonathan meekly followed behind, not looking up.

He may be my best-and only-friend, but at least he knew where his place was.

"ALL HAIL PRINCESS EMIL'I!" My people yelled after him. I stepped down onto the ground, my light blue dress flowing. I opened my emerald eyes and looked around. All of the faces were familiar. Where was she?

Suddenly, I saw her.

Mar'i's POV

'_Wow.'_

She was beautiful.

She had short, curly red hair, and emerald green eyes. She had tan skin, was about 5'4. Her dress was blue, with a light blue see-through silk layering it.

Of course she had a neck guard, an arm band, and all of the other things a Tamaranian would have, but she was magnificent.

But, I was not fazed. One look at her, and I knew she was a cruel being.

I had work to do.

Emil'i's POV

She was terribly ugly.

Her dull brown hair was pinned up in a bun, except for two bangs, framing her face. One was black, while the other was blue. (Did I ever mention that?)

He cerulean blue eyes were stunning, I must admit, and she had my tan skin.

Her clothes consisted of a white midriff shirt-like the one I'm told my mom wears-and a short white miniskirt. Over the miniskirt, she wore a long white...what looked like a blanket that had been tied at the very top.

Of course she had a neck guard, an arm band, and all of the other things a Tamaranian would have, but she was anything but magnificent.

But, I was not fazed. One look at her, and I knew she was the biggest push-over I would ever meet.

I had work to do.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Well, how was it? **

**If you couldn't tell, Emil'i is clueless to the fact that her parents are dead, and not only that, but the fact that her sister is anything but lucky.**

**Next chapter has more about Jake and Jonathan.**

**BTW, who here sees something strange about Jonathan besides his history?**

**Please Review!**

**XxNFxX**


	19. Jonathan and Jake

**Aloha! That does not mean I'm in Hawaii! **

**Yeah, so, no, I don't own Teen Titans.**

**As always, all important announcements are at the bottom of the chapter.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Well, let's look at the bright side, shall we?'_

**Jake's POV**

Hmmm...come to think of it, I don't think there is a bright side.

So, I arrived at Tamaran, or, as I like to call it, Tammy, (Mar'i would SO kill me if she knew I was making fun of...Tammy...) when Arella pulled me back into the ship.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?" I asked. She grabbed onto me arm._

"_Taking you back to Azarath!" She replied, turning around, but not letting go of my arm._

"_Why?" I questioned._

"_Because, there are some important matters to discuss involving your future and your mother's incarceration. Follow me!" She said, still not looking at me._

"_How did you know she was in jail?" I asked. I was completely shocked I even knew what incarceration meant._

"_Do you take me for some kind of idiot? Not knowing if my own daughter was in jail or not?! I knew she committed a crime before she herself knew!" She yelled._

"_You knew?!" I screamed._

"_Of course I did! Now come along! We have to get you back to Azarath before sunset," she said._

_End_

I stared out of the window in my new room. This wasn't right. It wasn't fair. Normally I would stand up for myself, knowing that I had Mar'i on my side, but now, I'm never going to have her by my side again.

When I was little, I used to laugh at the stories the Titans used to tell us of when they were teenagers. Especially the one where Starfire was to be married to jello. But, it just isn't funny anymore.

How could it be funny if you suddenly find yourself at your grandmother's house, listening to her in shock while she announces your arranged marriage to Azarath's princess, Princess Kasha?

"Jacob!" Arella yelled, I hated it when she-let alone anyone-called me that, "Princess Kasha is here! Come downstairs and meet her, don't be rude!"

I groaned. I fought back my urge to leave, and slowly walked downstairs.

When I arrived, I felt like throwing up.

There, before me, was a carbon copy of my mother, except for two major differences.

She had long, curly purple hair.

She was laughing. Enough said.

She looked like one of those girls from the 1950's. Like, the ones in the movies who are spoiled rich and look like the nicest person in the world. But, as I would soon learn, looks can be deceiving.

"Jacob!" she screamed. I flinched, "OMG! Is that you! Oh, look at you, you're SOOO handsome! I've never met someone with blonde hair before. Tell me, do I look pretty?"

You can probably guess how it went from there.

**On Tamaran... (Tammy...sorry, couldn't resist) **

**Jonathan's POV**

I watched as my beautiful princess walked past in elegance. I tried hard not to stare, truly, I did! I just couldn't help myself.

"Jonathan?" She called out. She had an angel's voice, "Is something wrong?"

I snapped out of my daze, "Uh...No! Sorry, I was just 'zoning out' or, however they say it on Earth."

"Oh, well, try not to get distracted. I have to meet my sister today. That witch! She's probably some sort of fool!" She shrieked, making a face that looked as if she was disgusted.

"I thought you had been waiting your whole life to see your family. Why don't you want to now?" I asked. I honestly had no idea whatsoever. 

"I thought I wanted to, but just think about it! She's never been to Tamaran, as far as I know, and she'll probably be shocked with her increased popularity. I mean, she might try to overthrow me!" She said.

"Oh. I see. Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

"Actually, yes," she said, pulling me into a broom closet on the ship. Then, in a hushed tone she whispered, "She has to go. The only way to do that, however, is to take her out. I need you to help me get her out of here. I know for a fact that she won't agree to leave, so we're going to do the only other thing I can think of."

"What would that be?" I asked quietly.

She looked around before answering, "You know how we are having a conflict with the Gordanians and the Citadel?" I nodded, "We're going to give her to the Gordanians, who will give her to the Citadel. We will get peace from both planets then."

She wore a cruel look that was plastered upon her face. I spoke, "But, your sister?! Your own sister?! Don't you think that's a tad bit...drastic?"

"It is only best for Tamaran," she said. I sighed, but nodded.

"I'll do what I can."

After a long planning session, I prepared for the ship to leave the planet we were currently on. About six-maybe seven-hours later, I saw Tamaran. I ran down the many corridors until I found Emil'i.

"Princess?" I asked.

"Yes? What is it?!" She yelled in a harsh tone. I faltered a bit before speaking.

"Uh...we are entering Tamaran's orbit. Shall I...?" I questioned.

"No. Ready the ship, and, thank you for telling me Jonathan," she stated. I nodded, but right before I ran off, she added, "And don't forget you promised to help me. If you refuse, I'll have you exiled."

It was a little harsh, but I knew she only meant well.

**Back on Azarath**

**Jake's POV**

It had been three days since I had first met Kasha. She was a princess, true, but that was her only good quality.

People said she was loving, but she never spent all of her time volunteering and saving people's lives.

People said she had a great sense of humor, but she never once laughed at any of my jokes, even if we both knew that they were terrible.

They said she was pure at heart, but she never gave herself away for nothing but the knowledge that she had helped someone out.

They also said that she had some problems with her social life, but she had preppy friends and parents who loved her. She did not know what 'problems' were.

They said her strengths outnumber her weaknesses, but all I see is a lifeless person. She will never be like Mar'i, who had a balance of both. Another reason I admire that alien princess.

Mar'i always told me to live life without regrets, and I try to stick to that. However, if there was one thing I'll ever regret, it's that she'll never know.

"Jacob! Time to send out the invitations!" I groaned and walked downstairs. She and Arella chatted animatedly, "Can you take these to the names and addresses on the envelope?" she asked. I looked down. They were all my friends.

There was Victor, Sarah and Clara, and a few others. You're probably asking why I would consider Sarah and Clara my friends. They tried to get me to confess my feelings to Mar'i, but I never got the chance.

I nodded and phased through the floor.

**Victor's house**

I knocked on the door. I heard someone yell 'Who knocks on the door at 4 AM?!"

I looked down at my watch. Sure enough, 4 AM.

Victor answered. "Dude! Where have you been?! What's up?! Why are you here at 4 AM?!"

"Um, I'll answer the last one, then the first, then the middle. So, I'm here at 4 AM because I didn't check my watch. I've been in Azarath with my grandmother, and the answer to 'What's up?' is this." I handed him an envelope.

"You're getting WHAT?!" he screamed. I motioned for him to be quiet.

"I know! It's arranged! I'm practically suicidal every time I see her!"

"She's that ugly?"

"No, you idiot! Not only does she look exactly like my mom, but she has a TERRIBLE personality!"

"So...you're saying she's ugly?"

"Watch it."

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in defense, "but how are you gonna tell Mar'i?"

"I'm not going to," I said, confused.

"But what about that invitation?" He asked, pointing to my hand. I looked down and saw her name. I blacked out.

**Jonathan's POV**

As we stepped out of the ship back onto Tamaran, I kept my head low. I couldn't risk her being able to identify me. I glanced up only a bit to look for her. After about five minutes, I spotted her.

She hardly looked like the witch Emil'i went on about. Even thought Mar'i wasn't looking, I silently mouthed the words 'I'm so sorry.'

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT  
**

**Whew! Longest chapter ever! Hooray! I know I said I would update every day, but I can't tomorrow so I wrote an extra long chapter.**

**How'd you like it? Tell me via review, please! One more and I'll break my number of reviews for one story!**

**XxNFxX**


	20. Once upon a dream

**Hey, everyone! I would like to thank my reviewers from every chapter really quickly for making this my most-reviewed story. Here is a list of them**

**Iamtotallykewlio **

**DiamondOasis **

**TAUT13**

**Skylar-A-Teloiv (10 times!)**

**Chapter 12 had no reviews...(cries) **

**Chapter 13 had no reviews...(cries some more)**

**Chapter 14 had no reviews...waah!**

**Chapter 15 had...no reviews...**

**Somewhere in Time**

**Tennisgal456**

**Harry Potter Fan 1994**

**SuPeR HyPeR chick 101**

**Thank you SO much guys! I love you all!**

**Anyway, so, all important notes are and always will be posted at the bottom, have a good day and please review! BTW, I don't own Teen Titans. **

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Mommy! Daddy! Come look at this!'_

Mar'i's dream...

_A small girl with brown hair and blues eyes ran up to her parents. She pulled on her mother's dress and held her father's hand. _

'_Come on, mommy, we have to go see the tigers!' she cried, fearing that she wouldn't be able to see all of the animals in the zoo if they stared at the otters for much longer._

'_Now, now, Mar'i, don't worry, we'll be able to see ALL of the animals in the zoo, but you must be patient,' the young girl's mother told her. She looked up at her father expectantly._

'_Alright, alright,' he held up his hands in defeat, 'I'll stop going gaga over the otters. Let's go see those tigers you like so much!'_

_The girl's face lit up with joy. 'Really? We can see them now? What are we waiting for? We gots to go now!' the six year old pleaded. Her parents laughed._

'_Alright, come on, we have to see these animals before Cyborg calls us and makes hamburgers-'_

_The little girl shrieked._

'_What's wrong, my little bumgorf?' her mother asked._

'_Uncle Cybworg is killing cows! It's murder! He's EVIL!' she screamed, making most of the occupants of the zoo look over their way._

'_Since when have you been a vegetarian?' her father asked, clueless._

'_For the past TWO YEARS' the girl's mother said. He father looked down, her mother only glared at him, 'We've worked a little too much to notice the outside world, have we?' she asked him._

'_Daddy! What about the tigers?!' the six year old pleaded._

'_Well,' her father replied, glancing over at her mother, 'We better go see them! We wouldn't want to miss them because we work too much!'_

_The girl smiled and grabbed her father's hand, pulling him halfway across the zoo._

_Her mother only rolled her eyes, and, with a smile, added, 'Richard, you ARE hopeless!'_

'_I heard that!' he yelled back at her. _

'_Daddy! The tigers! Roar! Come on!' the girl shrieked. Both parents laughed and fulfilled their daughter's wish._

_It was one of the last wishes they ever fulfilled._

Emil'i's dream...

'_Galfore? Where are you?' the fiery red haired girl asked. A big man walked in._

'_There you are, my little bumgorf! I was looking for you everywhere!' he said. She giggled as he began to tickle her._

'_Galfore, stop it!' she managed to say between laughing fits. He stopped when he heard a young woman's voice._

'_Are you positive she will be alright here? If not, I can always stay! I mean, surely they won't miss me much if I do and-' Galfore silenced her._

'_Koriand'r, honestly, you need not worry much! The people of Earth need you, and, I know you wouldn't leave her if you didn't have to. Just take Mar'i back to Earth with you, she will be fine. I shall watch Emil'i until you return."_

'_But-'_

'_No buts, Koriand'r, your husband and your friends need you. I know you will return as soon as you can make it.'_

_The young mother smiled. 'Yes, I shall return soon to get Emil'i. I promise I will return by her fourth birthday next month.'_

'_Wonderful! Say, how old is Mar'i now?' the man asked._

'_Seven. Why?' she replied._

'_No reason. I think I hear Richard calling you. Go on, now. I will wait for your return!'_

_The young mother smiled as she picked up her oldest daughter, Mar'i, who was asleep on her shoulder. She waved good-bye and silently departed._

_Emil'i's fourth birthday_

'_It is not like Koriand'r to miss deadlines, something must be wrong!' The man said. The little girl looked up at him._

'_It's my birthday, right?' she asked. He nodded._

'_Good. Mommy's coming home soon!' she said._

_The man was about to say something when a very depressed servant knocked on the open door._

'_Grand Ruler Galfore?' he asked._

'_Yes, what is it?'_

'_I just got a transmission from Jump City, California on Earth. It's about Koriand'r and Richard,' he said._

'_Well?' the man asked._

'_Supposedly last might there was some accident...both Koriand'r and Richard were killed and Mar'i is nowhere to be found.'_

_The man sat down in a chair, a look of complete disbelief on his face. He motioned for the servant to leave, and looked down at Emil'i._

'_Is mommy coming soon, knorfka?' she asked._

_After a long silence, he answered her. 'Yes, soon. She is just a little busy right now.'_

_The young girl seemed satisfied with this answer. The man still couldn't believe it. His bumgorf, his son-in-law, and his oldest granddaughter were gone. _

'_Whatever happens, Emil'i, I will never let any being from Earth near you again.'_

_He never guessed the negative affect his lie about her mother would have on her._

Jake's dream...

'_Tell me another story, mommy!' the young boy said, as he snuggled up under the blankets. His mother silently laughed._

'_No more for tonight, Jacob, its time to go to bed now!' she said, handing him a stuffed bear._

'_Mommy? What is this for? This is Mar'i's bear!' he said, bewildered._

'_Well, somehow Mar'i found out you were having some nightmares and she wanted you to have this bear to sleep with,' his mother said calmly. The boy looked as if the world was crashing down at a thousand miles per hour._

'_But...but...Mar'i is a GIRL! (Smart one, Jake) Girls are gross! (Give that about 10 years of thought and see what you think then...I'll stop, now)' he whined._

'_Oh, it's not that bad. I think she has a crush on you, anyway. It would hurt her feelings if you didn't use it,' the mother said to her son._

'_EEWW! Mar'i has a crush on me?! But I don't like her! She's so mean!' he whimpered, sure the apocalypse would be caused by her having a crush on him._

_His mother just smiled and walked out of the room. She was going to visit Argent for a week, starting the next day, and was almost sad to leave her family._

_If only she knew that Argent was frozen and it was all a trap._

Jonathan's dream...

'_The stars are so beautiful!' the boy cried, cuddling up on his mother's lap as they watched the stars. They sat on a rocking chair on their porch, in silent peace._

'_You know,' his father said, 'I heard that there was some accident a few weeks ago.'_

'_Oh?' his mother asked, 'What happened?'_

'_Details are sketchy, but both Koriand'r and Richard were found dead, and Princess Mar'i went missing,' he said._

'_Well, the royal snobs get what they deserve. There hasn't been one royal family yet where the princess chooses her betrothed and abandons her daughter on Tamaran. Serves them right!' her mother said._

_Little did they know, a tax collector was walking by their house. As soon as he heard this, he ran to the Grand Ruler._

_He never suspected that come tomorrow, his parents would be killed._

Mar'i woke up from her dream. She looked around her to find she was still in the palace. She sighed. She walked over to the picture frame that she had taken from her mother's room. There was a piece of paper sticking out of the side. Curious, she pulled it out. It was a brochure about her beloved tigers.

She smiled. Her dream was the best one she had had in ten years.

X

Emil'i woke up. She still remembered her mother abandoning her, and would never forgive her. She still had no idea of what the truth really held.

She smiled. Her dream was the best ever, it was from when she still had innocence.

X

Jake woke up. He was on Victor's couch. He must of passed out somewhere along the line. He thought for a second that it was all a dream, that Mar'i had never gone to Tamaran, and he wasn't getting married. Then, he saw the invitations.

Sighing, he stood up. He reached into his cloak and unbuttoned a hidden pocket. He pulled out a stuffed teddy bear.

He smiled. His dream was one of his best yet, but he still couldn't help but think, why had his mother come back so differently but still, so normal?

X

Jonathan awoke from his dream. It was probably the best-and only-memory of his parents.

He smiled. He heard Emil'i walking around in the room next to him, and knew he was going to be okay.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Wow...that took me FOREVER to type! **

**Pretty much, their dreams show you how much different their lives are because of their parents.**

**Please Review!**

**XxNFxX**


	21. Mr Bear, Sarah, and Clara!

**Hi everyone! I know I just updated yesterday, but I'd like to quickly thank everyone who reviewed: DiamondOasis, jcyz, and Tessa-MarKEWLIO.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**Important messages are at the bottom as always, and, thanks to everyone who reads/reviews!**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_What...is that?!'_

Told from Victor's POV

I walked in about 9:00 AM to see how Jake was coming along, when I see him cuddling up with the **UGLIEST **stuffed bear I have ever witnessed. _**Ever.**_

It was missing one eye, and the other one looked like it had fallen off and been sewn on. Actually, the thing looked like it had been run over, tossed off the side of a cliff, eaten, spit back up, cooked, washed in mud, taken to a chainsaw, and finally sewn back together again.

Just the sight of it would make a mass murderer confess. There was NO WAY I was going to be able to sleep anytime soon without picturing that in my head.

So, anyway, I went in and saw Jake and the teddy bear, when my phone rang. I walked over and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"VICTOR!" The voice...s screamed. _'Oh no!' _I thought.

"Uh...hi, Sarah and Clara, why are you calling me...?" I asked nervously.

"We heard Jake was in town, and, we like, need to talk to him!" They said simultaneously.

"Well, yeah, he's over here, but-hello? Are you still there?" I asked. No reply.

"Okay, that was really weird," I said to myself, as I hung up the phone. Jake walked into the kitchen.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"That was-" Before I could even finish my sentence, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and was amazed.

"How did you get here that quickly?!" I asked, wide eyed as Sarah and Clara invited themselves in.

"Duh, daddy is _Speedy_! And our mother is like, a world class assassin!" Sarah said.

"You do know that Speedy isn't actually very fast, right? In fact, he's a little _slow_, if you catch my drift," Jake said, walking in.

"What?" Clara asked. I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, the realization that Jake was here dawned on them.

"JAKE!" They screamed, rushing over and hugging him. He fell over. It was hilarious.

"Well," I told him, "You sure do know how to get the ladies; too bad you just leave 'em the next day!"

"Not. My. Fault.!" He yelled at me, "Arranged, remember?"

"What's arranged?" Sarah and Clara asked simultaneously.

Jake sighed and walked over to side table near the couch. He picked up two envelopes, on marked _Sarah_ and the other marked _Clara_. He handed the envelopes to them and said, "You're invited."

Clara opened the letter first, and without reading the 'Princess Kasha' part of it, assumed he was being married to Mar'i.

"Congratulations!" She yelled, "I just KNEW you tow would end up together!" She thrust his arms around him. Sarah was still reading the letter, and her eyes widened with realization. I closed my eyes and looked away to avoid Jake's face.

"Jake...you're not getting married to Mar'i, you're getting married to...someone named Princess Kasha?" She asked silently, almost whispering. His head dropped as he sat down on the floor.

"I don't know what to do; I have to tell Mar'i, but how?" He asked, his eyes wandering over to her envelope. Clara finally caught on, showing that Sarah was the brighter of the two.

"You're NOT getting married to Mar'i?!" She screamed. I nearly went blind from the sound, if that's even possible.

"Well," I said, trying to be helpful, "I owe you my life, so, how about I tell her?"

"What do you mean, 'You owe me your life'?" Jake asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I would have been killed by Mar'i six months ago when I said all of those mean things to her, but you had a calming effect on her, so I'm still alive today! Besides, my dad says they have the most incredible food there!" I said, smiling as I randomly struck a pose. (Obviously he never noticed the dripping sarcasm in his voice...)

"So," Jake started, 'You're only doing this for your benefit?" He asked me.

"No! No, no-yeah pretty much," Hey I couldn't lie, could I?

He rolled his eyes. Suddenly, we heard a shriek. Me, Sarah, and Jake (I know about the grammar, but Victor is like, 14-15, and doesn't really care anymore.) ran into the kitchen to see Clara standing on my counter clutching the cabinet for dear life.

"What's wrong?!" Jake yelled.

"It's looking at me!" She screamed. We all looked in the direction she pointed. Jake had the little anime sweat drop thing going on.

"Man," I said, "That bear of yours creeps everyone out! Why do you have it? Seriously, I would rather have the undead roaming my house than knowing it was even in my neighborhood!"

"It was a gift!" He defended, looking at it, "Although I must admit Mr. Bear was more appealing to look at when he was first given to me..."

"Mr. Bear?" I snickered. Sweet, sweet blackmail.

"It cam with the name..." He said, looking down sheepishly. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Are you still willing to go to Tamaran? There's someone I need to talk to. I just remembered her in my dream last night."

"Oh, don't tell me you have another girlfriend!" I said, Jake rolled his eyes, "Is that a yes?" I asked. He picked up the bear and left as Clara got off of my counter. Why was he acting so mysterious?

Jake's POV

"Where is she?!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Ooohh...cliffhanger! I've been giving you hints all throughout the story, so you should be able to vaguely know what happens next.**

**Read and review, PLEASE! **

**XxNightfirexX**


	22. You aren't Raven!

**Hey, how are you? Look, I've got a super awesome special for you!**

**Today is actually Jake's Birthday! How cool is that?!**

**So, to honor that, I've got a special update for you! PS. When I say something like 'Z-ago' It is my pitiful attempt at a French accent.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Teen Titans.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Where is she?!'_

Jake's POV

I opened the jail door and slammed it behind me. A few startled guards looked up. I pushed passed them, before coming to the hallway where the cells were. Before I opened the door, I turned around for a moment.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be back here. And no one better need me!" I yelled, roughly opening the door. I stomped down the hallway, villains catching one look at me and cowering away in fear. For a villain, you might find it amusing to taunt a boy whose mother has committed murder. It is, however, not wise to do so to a superhero who is already in a bad mood.

After passing all of the normal villains, like bank robbers and drunk drivers, I opened another door that was bolted tightly. I opened the door, after undoing seventeen different locks, and pushed it open. Here is where all of the more serious villains are, like murderers and supervillains.

I knew exactly where my mother was. As I walked toward her room, I noticed a room that said 'SLADE' on it in big letters. I take it Slade has been here often.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I reached the one my mother was in. I slowly opened the door with some help from my telekinesis.

I walked in silently, noting she was in the corner of the room facing the wall.

"Long time, no see," She said, her words almost slurring together. I bit back a growl.

"Not long enough," I muttered, looking at the ground.

"Oh, really?" she asked, still not looking my way, "Why is that?"

"Why'd you do it?" I questioned, glaring at her intensely.

"Do what?" She was really getting on my nerves now!

"Why'd you kill them? They were perfectly happy people who had finally had a good turn point in their lives! They had a daughter and they trusted you! Now look! You've ended two lives, and possibly their daughter's! I thought you were afraid of killing, wasn't that the point of defeating Trigon?" I screamed at her.

"No-the point was to get their hopes up. Make them trust me. They had no idea what was coming. All those years and they never figured it out, not until I felt a bit guilty and Mar'i caught me," she said. Then, she bean to laugh bitterly, "But, that's what this is about, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The girl. You could care less if I killed every person on this planet as long as I didn't do anything that would ruin her life. You are a very selfish boy," she said, without looking at me.

"What?! You know what? Ever since you came back from that trip to visit Argent, you've been different. What happened?" I asked, ready to leave.

She didn't answer my question. "Happy Birthday, Jake," she said, as if I seriously wanted to hear that.

"As long as you're still alive, I'll never have a happy bir-what did you call me?!" I spun around.

"Jake, that's what I've always called you," she said.

"Not before you left to see Argent. Where is she?!" I screamed at her. She laughed once more.

"Where is who?" she asked innocently.

"What have you done with my mom?!" I yelled. (See author's note to understand next part)

"Z-illy boy," she said, developing a French accent out of nowhere, "If I zwanted you to know that, I z-would have told you it z-when I captured her 12 year-z z-ago!"

I gasped. She wasn't Raven, she was...

Sarah's POV, Going to Tamaran

It had taken us four hours, but we finally got the T-ship up and running. Since we only had three people, and needed five, we asked Mr. Garfield Logan, the former Beast Boy, and Mr. Victor Stone, the former Cyborg, to fly with us.

After we got in the ship, Cyborg informed us on how to operate it. He made sure no one-and he meant no one-had to go to the bathroom before we left, 'cause he was not having any accidents.

As we hurled off towards the great beyond, I couldn't help but notice my sister, still in shock that Mar'i wasn't Jake's bride, and she still had yet to get the idea that it was arranged through her head.

I sighed. Because of her taking on my father's brains, I will forever be symbolized as a stupid preppy twin. She wanted to be a fashion designer when she grew up, so the general thought was that I also shared this wish. However, I wanted to be a dentist. Everyone always thought I was joking. It was sort of like how Jake wants to be a veterinarian; no one thinks we can do it.

And so, as we were off to Tamaran, I couldn't help but feel sorry for Mar'i. Her one true love was getting married and there was nothing we could do about it. I was like a pity-fest.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted my thoughts.

"You know, Sarah," Victor said, "I heard they have the most interesting fashion on Tamaran. You and your sister could study it, create it, and have it be the new hit."

I sighed again. "Thanks, Victor." I put on a fake smile.

When we finally reached Tamaran, I stared in awe at the palace. It was like the lap of luxury.

"Wow, Mar'i must have it all!" Clara said, eyes sparkling. Somehow, I disagree with her. Something tells me that Mar'i hates the luxury.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**I hope it wasn't too boring. So, how did you like it? Here are the people that reviewed last chapter: jcyz, Tessa-MarKEWLIO, tennisgal456, & SuPeR HyPeR chick 101! **

**Thank you and please review!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	23. Jake is getting WHAT?

**I know, I know...these frequent updates are taking the air of mystery out of everything, right?**

**Wait...you WANT me to update sooner?!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination...if even that.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_Hehehe...Mar'i, we have something to tell you...'_

Told from Jonathan's POV

I walked down the hallway, after receiving my orders from Emil'i. I didn't feel right, betraying Mar'i, but I did not wish to be exiled. So, I had to do what I was told.

My mission: Spy on Mar'i and gather all information available

I heard from a maid that a few of her friends came, and, after swearing they would not touch the princess, they were invited in. They were in Mar'i's room, talking about something. The door was open slightly, so I knelt down and listened in. This is what I heard:

'_Mar'i, I...I don't know how to tell you this, but...' A female said._

'_Tell me what?' I heard Mar'i ask._

'_Well,' someone said, 'When Jake went to Azarath, he met this girl, um, whatshername, and-'_

'_I believe it was Princess Kasha,' another female said._

'_Yeah, anyway, Princess Kasha and him were talking, and-'_

'_Did they know each other?' Mar'i asked. She got up and walked over to a pitcher of a lemonade type substance._

'_Know each other?! Well, you see...'_

'_They're getting married,' someone said, bluntly. I didn't see, but I heard the pitcher come crashing to the ground._

Mar'i's POV

"Did they know each other?" I asked Victor, as I picked up a pitcher, filling a glass with lemonade.

"They're getting married," Clara said, bluntly. I dropped the pitcher, glass shattering and cutting anything in its way.

"WHAT?!" I screamed; a bit too loudly. I didn't even know the pitcher was no longer in my hand. Clara stepped back a bit.

"They're getting married," She repeated, timidly. She held out her hand, which was shaking, due to my reaction, "You're-you're invited."

I slowly reached out and grabbed the invitation. I opened it, and read the inscription.

_You are invited to the wedding of Jacob Mark Logan and Princess Kasha!_

_On the eve of November 30, as the sun sets in the West_

_Come join this lovely couple in holy matrimony _

_The Emperor's Palace, Azarath_

_Please RSVP_

_Best Man...Victor Stone Jr._

_Bride's Maid...Princess Nami_

It was true. They were getting married. _'I knew our relationship was one-sided. Besides, it could never work out, anyway.'_ I told myself. Suddenly, I realized that I was not speaking.

"I'm...happy...for them," I said, trying to fight back a few tears, "She must be really lucky to have Jake fall in love with her. It must be strong, too. I haven't seen anyone propose after two weeks."

"But he didn't fall in love," Sarah said.

"And he didn't propose," Victor added.

"Look at the bottom of the invitation," Clara commanded. I did as I was told.

_Thanks to Arella Roth, for arranging this beautiful marriage!_

I scowled. "Arranged?" I asked, silently hoping it was true.

"Yes, arranged," Victor confirmed, "So you don't have to go crying about your boyfriend not loving you or something."

"Than-HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" They all started to laugh. Suddenly, I heard a cough behind the door. I turned and walked towards it. Slowly, I opened the door, but no one was there. I saw someone running around the corner, however. It looked a lot like Jonathan.

I was about to close the door when I noticed a piece of paper on the floor.

I picked it up, and read it.

_A princess in love with a human once more,_

_This event will lead to war._

I stared at the paper quizzically. It was really quite strange. Could this be what my dream meant-the one where I fought with Jake? Or, am I just taking this too seriously?

"Come on," I said, facing the others, "We better go find Cyborg and Mr. Logan."

Jakes' POV

"MADAME ROUGE!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Finally, I've written more about the war that will take place in the VERY near future. Also, that means I will update on November 30. That chapter will be called: The Wedding.**

**Also, I know this was a short one, but...**

**Please review!**

**XxNFxX**


	24. Azarath and spoiled princesses

**Hi Everyone! I realized I forgot an important chapter yesterday, so I have to write it now. Stop looking at it, Nikki!**

**Ahem…Yeah, anyway….I'm in Social Studies right now, and Nikki won't stop looking at it and denying it. Which is weird, cause how would she know I wrote it if she's not looking? 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them.**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

'_No!' _

Jake's POV

She was….amazing. And I don't mean that in a 'lovesick puppy' type of way, I mean in a 'Good Lord, no! I didn't even know that bent that way!' type of amazing. She was Madame Rouge.

"What….do you want from me?" I stuttered. I fell to the ground as she threw another 'extra long' punch my way.

"Z-what do you think I z-want?" she laughed, "I want revenge on Garfield Logan! But, you'll do just as well!"

"No!" I screamed, "You'll never take me alive!" looking back, I realize just how stupid I really sounded right then and there.

"Then z-who z-should I take?" she asked, "You're darling Mar'i?"

"LEAVE. HER. ALONE!" I screamed, picking up a box with my telekinesis. She only laughed. That laugh, I should have known from the beginning that she was, in fact, not my mother but a villainous poser.

"Z-You'll never win, boy. Z-ust give up now while you still have the ability to do so!"

"Not as long as Mar'i is still safe, I won't!"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"_Come one, we better get ready.'_

Mar'i's POV

I sighed as I slipped on my white dress for the wedding. I pulled on two white gloves that went just above my elbows. I pulled my hair back into a bun, leaving my black and blue bangs down. After I curled them, I put a pink rose behind my ear.

I must admit I looked pretty good, and I'm not too self-centered. That would be Clara. Not many people knew it, but Sarah wanted to become a dentist. I supported her head-on, but I never mentioned it, for fear of everyone's reactions. I decided that I needed to gather everyone up; the wedding was in seven hours.

I opened the door, and then walked over to Sarah's room. Galfore had provided everyone a spare room, which wasn't too hard, seeing as how large the palace was. I knocked on the door. I heard footsteps on the other side of the door as I stood waiting for her. I stared at her in awe when she opened it; she was amazingly beautiful, for she looked just like my mother.

"Are you ready to leave for Azarath?" I asked. She nodded.

"How are we going to get there?" She wondered aloud.

"I heard Gar has a few homing spells he got from Raven. We'll use those. Let's go collect the others," I said.

She nodded once more and followed me towards the other's rooms.

"By the way," she said, "Have you noticed something strange around here?"

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like the fact that every time someone sees you, they give you this strange look, like you're a walking death trap just waiting to go off," she told me.

"No," I said, "Not in particular, but I'll keep in eye out. I have noticed Emil'i and Jonathan giving me these looks, like they're out to get me."

"No," she said, "It's probably nothing. Why would they want to do any harm to you?"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_So, can you do it?'_

Emil'i's POV

"Remember, this has to be kept a secret from everyone in the empire," I told Jonathan.

"I know-don't worry, I've got it all under control. I'll rearrange the systems so that the connection comes from Azarath. They will capture her there, without arising suspicion here," He told me. Everything was going according to plan.

"Oh, and don't forget-I've got you under contract," I told him.

"I know, I know. I won't," He said, walking away. I was afraid. For him-for me-for Mar'i, even. I guess I hadn't exactly thought this one out too well. If I were caught-if Jonathan was caught-who knows what would happen to us.

"Be careful," I whispered to him, although he was long gone.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Beautiful!!'_

Mar'i's POV

Azarath was amazing. Everyone was preparing for the upcoming wedding tonight. I liked it here a little better than Tamaran, I must admit, because everyone was so friendly. I wondered what it would be like to be a ruler here.

The whole city was laced with flowers and gold ribbons. I slowly made my way to the palace. On the way, I spotted Princess Nami, Kasha's younger sister. Princess Nami was twelve (12) years old, and she had short, red hair. I thought that was a bit unusual, but I didn't ask.

"Where is Kasha?" I asked her. She pointed to the North.

"She is at the Royal palace. Why? Are you Mar'i?" She asked me.

"Yes, I…uh…need to give my blessings to them," I lied. She nodded.

"I have heard a lot about you. If I were you, I would stay away from the wedding. I think Kasha sees you as a threat because Jake talks about her so much," She warned me.

"Thank you for the warning, but I will not need it. It's good to know that one person here is looking out for me," I told her. She smiled and began walking the other way.

I walked for what seemed like forever before I finally came to the palace. After I snuck in, I searched for Kasha's room.

When I finally found her, I scowled. She looked just like the woman that killed my parents.

"Kasha." I said.

"Mar'i." She glared back.

"I take it you get some benefit from this wedding?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why else would you marry him?"

"Why do you care?" she asked, "Could it be that poor, defenseless Mar'i is stupid enough to love an engaged man?"

I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get that impression?" I asked her. She laughed.

"From what Jake tells me, you two are tight-a little _too_ tight if you asked me. You better not ruin this wedding, or you will regret it!"

"So, you do get something out of this?"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

'_Get away from me!'_

Jake's POV

I finally escaped Madame Rouge, although I knew she would regain consciousness in a matter of minutes. I ran down an alley way, through a yard, and jumped over a few sandboxes at the park. I needed to get to Azarath to tell Mar'i the truth, considering she was actually there to begin with.

When I got home, I threw a mixture of sands and spells sloppily all over the floor, not bothering to make my magic trick look eloquent. I remembered the words I needed to say, and quickly sat down cross-legged on my pile of stuff.

"Azarath, Metrion Zinthos," I breathed, "Azarath, Azarath, AZARATH!" I shot up into the dimension at an incredible speed as I flew towards my new home. I landed on the very street I had on my first journey to Azarath, and was greeted by many people giving me their blessings.

"Yeah, uh-huh, that's nice," I said, pushing my way through the crowd. At this rate, I would never get anywhere.

When all hope seemed lost, I spotted the castle. I flew out of the crowd and ran in quickly.

I ran down hallways, through rooms and corridors, and-wow. I was doing a lot of running today. I probably lost 20 pounds in this hour alone. Finally, I reached kasha's door. I almost went past it, when I heard Mar'i's sweet voice echoing throughout the air. I stood in a daze for a moment, and then remembered why I was here.

"Mar'i!" I shouted, as I burst through the door. She turned around and ran to hug me. Kasha looked like she was ready to blow up.

"Jake! You look great!" she told me, "Congratulations on your wedding!" She said, through a pained smile. I looked over at Kasha.

'May we have a moment?" I asked her. She growled, but agreed reluctantly.

"How did you get yourself in this mess?!" Mar'i yelled, slapping me. I was about to make some not-as-witty-as-it-was-in-my-mind remark, but she was nearly laughing, so I knew she was just trying to make the best of this.

"All the ladies love my charm!" I said. She rolled her eyes.

"Sure they do," she told me.

"Mar'i, I have something important to tell you. Raven is-"

"Oh Jake!" The voice of all that is evil called, "Time for our wedding!" I groaned. Mar'i gave me some look of pity.

"I'm sure it can wait until after the wedding," she said. She walked off. I sighed, and looked towards the ground. There wasn't going to _be_ an after if Madame Rouge found my mess of a spell at home.

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

**Was that long enough for you?**

**Please read and review!**

**XxNFxX**


	25. The Plan

**Hello Everyone! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to jcyz and tennisgal456. Thank you SO much for your reviews, and I really appreciate the fact that you are still reading this.**

**So, I SHOULD be writing my one page report on the civil war of the United States, Making a brief timeline of the Iraq war, writing an essay on why Hilary Clinton will win the elections next year, making a map of the Middle East, and building a model of the Tower Of London out of wood and toothpicks, but I love you guys so much that I'll put it off until later. (Can you tell that my Social Studies teacher gives out the most random projects ever?)**

**So, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_You SURE this will work?'_

Mar'i's POV

I wasn't entirely sure it was going to work. Sarah had definitely proven her knowledge when she pulled out a long sheet of paper and a pencil. She started sketching a blueprint of the palace. The wedding was in three 3 hours and we were all crammed in a slightly large closet drawing blueprints of the palace and coming up with plans on how to get Jake out of here. And fast.

"Look," Sarah said, pointing to a room on the blueprints, "This is the main room; the wedding will be held here in precisely 3 hours. We know that this wedding is arranged, but we don't know why. If we know, we might be able to figure out a legal way to cancel it. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Jake really DOES have an irresistible charm. It sure works on me..." Clara said, dreamily looking off into space. I noticeably tensed.

"Don't worry about her," Sarah whispered in my ear, "She said the same thing about a forty year old man in the grocery store that looked younger than he was."

I nodded. Victor spoke, "What is there is an evil stepmother who can only get her fortune by this marriage?" We all stared at him like he was crazy. Suddenly, I got an idea. "Uh-oh," Victor said, "Mar'i has that _look _on her face." I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe not an evil stepmother, but what about an evil grandmother?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Gar questioned.

"Think about it. Arella gave birth to the daughter of Trigon, and, because of that, was probably an outcast. When Raven committed homicide, it couldn't have helped her image. She was probably at loss for a job, and needed to be rich. By marrying Jake and Kasha, she would have a boat-load, no, a yacht-load of money. Everyone would see her as a wonderful person, too, and she wouldn't bear a bad reputation," I said. Cyborg nodded.

"One thing," Victor said, "Why did Kasha agree?"

"Simple," Sarah told us, "If she married, she got the kingdom and the right to rule before Nami did." We all agreed. There was only one thing left. How would we stop the wedding?

"Well," Clara said, "What if we distract the King and/or Queen? The wedding would be postponed. Then, while one of us does that, the others could kidnap the priest. That way, we would have bought enough time to safely get up there and tell everyone the truth before the wedding takes place."

We all stared at her in astonishment. "That is the single smartest thing I have ever heard you say," I said, wide-eyed.

"But that isn't enough to stop the wedding," Cyborg said. We all silently asked him why. He continued, "Like, at Starfire's wedding on Tamaran. True, basically the same thing happened, but we were being attacked, and that proved the greed and lies. We don't have anything here."

We all stared at our feet, defeated. (Hey, that rhymed!) Suddenly, Gar perked up.

"Wait a minute," he said, "For Azarathians, you need a parent consent form to have a wedding if you are under 20. Arella isn't a parent OR a legal guardian. This wedding isn't legal!" We all smiled. It was going to work out perfectly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**I know this was really short, but it is a filler chapter. Sometime next week I'm going to have the actual wedding in the chapter, and I couldn't add any more to this one because I was afraid I'd over do it. So, I ended it there. Well, I better get to work on those projects...**

**Please Review!**

**XxNightfirexX **


	26. The Wedding Crashers

**Sorry I've been gone for almost a week now. I had Jr. Beta inductions, and then I had my little sister's concert, and then my mom came back from the hospital she was sent to, and now Avatar starts in an hour or so.**

**Also, I have final exams to study for, so I'm not sure I can update anytime soon.**

**I WILL make you one promise, though. The last chapter will be on December 15, 2007, just like I had originally planned. Now, onto the dedications.**

**I dedicate this chapter to:**

**DiamondOasis, tennisgal456, Somewhere In Time, jcyz, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, and ashelyxxmichelle.**

**If I missed anyone, then please tell me! **

**Two more things:**

**PLEASE go to this website:**

**www . free rice . com (Just w/out the spaces. It donates rice to the hungry and hobos, I guess...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans.**

**Wow. This author's note is almost a whole page long...**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_Does everyone know the plan?'_

_Mar'i's POV_

Everyone was ready. Sarah and Clara would distract the King and Queen. Victor and Cyborg would take out the priest, andGar and I would blow the crowd away with our speech. Everything was going according to plan, and that was what scared me the most.

Nothing EVER went according to plan when I was around. I glanced around the front of the church nervously when gar came up to me.

"Don't worry; I want my son back as much as you do. We'll be able to stop this wedding from ever happening, at all costs," He put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. I put on a façade as I smiled weakly.

"I wasn't nervous, or anything, I was just...uh...contemplating whether or not we should eat pie to celebrate our victory!" If that wasn't the stupidest thing I've ever said...

He laughed. "You're worse than Raven was on her 16th birthday!"

I knew he didn't mean it as an insult, comparing the two of us, so I just sighed and looked at him. "I've never been able to do one thing that went according to plan. My birthday party sparked my parent's death, I thought I was going to have a girl to spend my entire Christmas Break with, and now that I have a sister, I...I'm beginning to question my parents-abandoning her on Tamaran," I confessed. It was weird. Before the last couple of days, I said two-maybe three-words to him a year. It was...strange.

"You-you mean you don't know?" He asked in amazement. I looked over at him curiously.

"Know what?" I questioned.

"Mar'i, do you remember going to Tamaran before a few weeks ago?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"No, not at all," I told him.

"Strange. You were there for nearly a year. When Emil'i was born, your parents felt it was only right to have her born on Tamaran, since you were not. The only reason they left her and not you was because we were suspecting that the Brotherhood of Evil was back up again. Your sister was not old enough to come. They were planning on returning, but..." He trailed off.

"But they did not have the chance to," I finished for him. He nodded.

"I thought that maybe it was Malah (Sp?)-Who might have been commanded by the brain-that killed them. I...I guess I was wrong," he said. I looked over at the sound of feet pounding against stone. Sarah and Clara were headed my way. Victor followed close behind.

"Mar'i..." Sarah panted, breathless, "Are you...ready...to stop this?" She asked between breathes. I paused a moment, then nodded.

"Good," Victor said, "Dad and I are going to catch the priest on his way here. The wedding is in an hour and people should be arriving soon. Sarah and Clara are going to be distracting the King/Queen. They should be here any moment now," He told me.

"Remember, we have to make sure no one knows about this. We don't want a repeat of Star's first wedding," Gar said, making a reference to them being locked up.

There was an awkward silence, as I remembered something, "Guys, wait!" I yelled after them, just as they were leaving, "Victor is best man! How will we pull this off without anyone noticing he's not there?" I asked, sighing in relief that the thing that didn't go according to plan was minor.

"Don't worry," Victor said, "We'll stop the wedding before that ever happens. Now, if ya'll want to stop this wedding today, we got to start moving!" No one moved. They all stared at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked them.

"Go on, girl, you've earned the right to say it," Cyborg told me, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. I thought for a moment about what that meant. I smiled in realization.

I took a deep breath, then, "Titans, go!" I yelled, as everyone nodded and took off.

_Sarah's POV_

Clara and I stood, waiting for the King and Queen to arrive. We were both nervous, I more than she appeared to be, as we hid behind a few bushes outside of the castle. I saw a few guards walking towards us, and they stood in front of us, making me began to hyperventilate. Clara clamped her hand over my mouth as they began to talk.

"What are we going to do?" Guard 1 asked.

"I don't know, the Gordanians said that Tamaran's princess is here, but I have not seen her anywhere," Guard 2 replied. What did they mean by that?

"Well, if she is here, we'll just do as they said and capture her. All we have to do is give her to them and they'll leave Azarath alone," Guard 1 told him. Guard 2 nodded.

"Yes, but what if the Royal family sees that as unfitting? We could be charged for giving hostages to people, er, aliens," he said.

"We'll think of something. Besides, the Gordanians had an authorized document saying that she had been given to them. They showed it to me."

"Who authorized it?"

"The other one, what was her name? Emma? Ella? Emil'i? Yeah, that's right!" Clara and I looked at each other. This was _**NOT**_ good.

_Victor's POV_

Dad and I waited for the priest. I felt almost sick, but dad seemed to be glowing with adrenaline and excitement. After a good twelve years of no missions, he was probably thrilled to hear the words 'Titans Go!' Honestly, though, so was I. It was an amazing feeling that I knew I had waited my entire life to feel. Suddenly, we saw the priest heading our way.

"Come on," my dad whispered, "We gotta be careful with this dude. We don't want him screaming or flailing or doing anything to draw attention to himself. We'll sneak up behind him and I'll knock him out with my sonic cannon."

I nodded, and waited in hiding. My dad moved slightly, anticipating the knock-out. When the priest had passed, us, he charged silently. It was then I realized his mistake. "Dad, wait! Azarathians can sense presences!" But it was too late, as the priest looked over at us, he looked...familiar. I remembered something about him.

His face? No. His smell? Uh-uh. Um...I know dad had mentioned this guy before, but who was it? I thought back as far as I could, and remembered his face from newspaper clipping.

_Brother Blood._

_Mar'i's POV_

I was waiting for the signal on my communicator, the one that Sarah and Cyborg would send me, once they had fulfilled their duties. I stood by the side entrance to the church, when I began to hear something. Music? Was the ceremony starting? I peered inside as I saw what I had feared. Everyone was gathered around Jake and Kasha; happy smiling faces. That is, except for Jake. He looked miserable.

I saw the King and queen there, too! Was ANYTHING accomplished? Gar flew down in the form of a hummingbird to witness what I saw.

"Mar'i!" Sarah cried, running towards me. I turned around.

"What happened? Why didn't you distract the King and Queen? What's wrong with you? Can't you do anything?!" I yelled, slightly surprised at the harshness my voice held.

She was taken back, also. She composed herself, cleared her throat, and then became a nervous wreck. "Mar'i! We heard the guards! The Gordanians are after you! They said you were their prisoner and they had an authorized document!" I gave her a strange look.

"Authorized? Who would authorize it? Maybe someone is out to take over Tamaran. I'll contact Emil'i and-"

"No! She's the one who authorized it!" I stood, taken back by what she said.

"I can't believe you! I don't believe any of this! If you can't fulfill this one thing I asked you to do, than maybe you really AREN'T smart enough to be a dentist! You'll just be one of those old, washed-up people who are self-centered and can't do anything to help anyone else!" I was more shocked by what I had said than she herself was. I started to cry. "Please forgive me," I pleaded, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! It's just that Jake, and Kasha, and nothing ever going right..."

"I forgive you," she said, "But we have bigger problems. And when I say bigger, I mean, big, ugly, lizard...y...and standing behind you!"

I gave her a questionable look, but slowly turned around to meet Lord Trogaar, face-to-face.

I reacted on an impulse.

_Jake's POV_

I looked around as the wedding started, but Mar'i was not there. I sighed, as I knew she wouldn't be. She was too good for me, and no matter how much I wished she was the one walking down the aisle instead of that ugly witch, I knew that it would never be possible-with or without Kasha.

As the ceremony _painfully _continued, and when I say _painfully _I mean_ PAINFULLY_, I saw Kasha smirk. _'That little no-good bipolar witch,' _I thought to myself, _'There is no way I can go through with marrying her!' _(For those of you who don't know, bipolar means split-personalities)

I decided to look around the room, trying to see if I could find something better to rest my gaze on. I looked over at the priest. _'That dude is so ugly it's terrifying. If I don't tear my gaze away from him, I'll need therapy, if I ever survive this wedding!' _I told myself. I looked away. Suddenly, I heard those frightful words:

'_I do'_

I cringed. I knew what was next.

"Jacob Mark Logan, do you take Kasha Anna Lynn to be your..." I tried to drown him out, but it wasn't working.

"I...I..." I looked around the room, and everyone was looking back. I gulped. _'Please, God, or scal, or xaaal, or, ugh! Whoever it is Mar'i prays to; PLEASE give me some sort of distraction!' _

Suddenly, I heard an ear-piercing scream ring through the air. I knew it was Mar'i's, no wonder she was absent, she was in danger! I looked over at the priest and smiled.

"Not even if you paid me!" I yelled, before running to the source of the scream. (Wow...he sounds just like Richard...)

When I got there, I saw four things:

Cyborg was unconscious.

Sarah and Clara were wearing horrified looks on their faces.

An ugly green monster was holding something in his arms.

That something was a very restless Mar'i.

"Mar'i!" I screamed, rushing past all of the people.

"Help...me...!" She yelled in a strangled voice. I...I honestly don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the wedding stress, the monster, or the fact that my best friend was being captured, but I turned into something terrible.

Something so hideous that that creature dropped Mar'i and ran for his life. I felt rage surge through my body as I grew larger and larger, darkness spreading all around me. I looked around at all the frightened faces, my gaze resting on Mar'i's. Whatever I had morphed into, it was slowly losing its effect on me.

As everything became dark, I began to feel limp. When I began to fall, however, I heard Mar'i scream my name.

"Jake!"

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**No, I didn't kill Jake off, he only passed out. Suspect a catfight between Kasha and Mar'i in the next chapter, however. **

**Last but not least, in case you were wondering, he turned into the demon that Raven had turned into in 'Nevermore.'**

**Ta ta for now!**

**XxNightfirexX**

**PS. Don't forget to review!**


	27. Breakfast

**I'm trying-and failing-to update every day this week, excluding Thursday.**

**Disclaimer: That word should be enough for you.**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_Jake, PLEASE! Please, please, please wake up!'_

_Mar'i's POV_

All of us were in an Azarathian hospital, crowding around Jake. Excluding me, of course. I had my head on his chest yelling at him to wake up. The doctors had already pulled me out of the room twice because I was beginning to get violent. I wonder if this is what Daddy did when me mom got hurt...

That just makes it worse; that undeniable fear. I was so afraid that I was going to lose him, just like I had lost my parents. It doesn't help knowing that my sister is trying to kill me, either.

Except for me, the room was silent. Of course the heart monitor was still beeping, which was my small spark of hope. I never knew my entire life would depend on a small reoccurring noise, but when you're me, life seems to come at you fast.

Eventually I calmed down, no tears left to spare. I fell asleep, as you usually do when you finish crying. It was very peaceful, and ironically, it was my best night's sleep in a long, long time. It was when I woke up, however...

"Where's Jake?" I asked, waking up in a chair next to the bed. Jake was nowhere to be found.

"He's not here anymore," a nurse said, pulling a white sheet over the pillow on the bed where Jake was supposed to be.

"No..." I whispered, "No! He can't be gone! He can't be dead!" I screamed, jumping up and running out of the room.

Victor's POV

I looked over at the nurse, who was wearing a shocked expression on her face. "Should we tell her that Jake just went downstairs to eat breakfast?" She asked.

I looked over at where Mar'i had left, and could hear her screaming halfway down the hall. Something rather big, and glass, shattered on the floor outside. I turned to look at the nurse.

"You wanna be the one to tell her?" I questioned.

"You've got a point there..." she said, before walking towards a closet, "I'll be hiding in here until you need me."

Mar'i's POV

I ran through the hallways screaming like some sort of maniac, losing control over everything I did. Eventually, I ran across Kasha.

"YOU!" I screamed. She jumped and turned.

"You." She responded.

"It's entirely your fault! If you hadn't forced him to marry you, he never would have turned into that demon! Now he's dead, and there's nothing any of us can do about it!" I yelled.

"Dead?! What are you talking about? I just saw him-"

"Oh, don't even try to tell me otherwise! The nurse told me he had died earlier! It's your fault!" I screamed again.

"Yeah, well you're just an insane orphan, who thinks the world revolves around her because she's _different! _We all have our problems; you don't matter anymore than anyone else does!"

"Yeah, well-"

"Uh, Mar'i? Kasha?"

"Be quiet!"

"But Mar'i..."

"She said be quiet!"

"Kasha..."

"Not now, Jake! I'm yelling at Kasha because...she...you...Jake? You're alive?! I thought you were dead!" I screamed, hugging him, "The nurse told me you were gone!"

"Uh, yeah. I was. I went downstairs to eat breakfast..."

"I'm so glad you're alive!"

Emil'i's POV

So, the Gordanians are wimps after all, eh? Maybe I have to do this a bit differently...

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Sorry it was so short. I was volunteering for Toys 4 Tots all week! When I created**

**This story, I told myself I would finish it by December 15****th****, but that didn't happen. It will be done by Christmas, though, and I will write a special oneshot to conclude the trilogy. It will be titled 'A Jake and Mar'i Christmas Special', and I hope you all stop by to read it.**

**On a further note, **_**ALL**_** of my stories (Chapter stories, that is) will be done before 2007 ends, and I will have a new chapter story out in January, starring Richard and Kori. I need ideas, so if you will be so kind as too offer them, it would be much appreciated! **

**Cupcakes for whoever gives me an idea! (And I don't want overly-used ones, either.)**

**XxNightfirexX**


	28. Some sugar coated truth

**AHHHHH!!!!! I'm leaving on Thursday for Christmas break, and I have yet to finish it! Plus, I have that Christmas special I promised you!**

**Then there are finals and projects! How will I ever manage? Well, this (although I don't think my parents want it to be) is my first priority right now, so today and tomorrow I'm just gonna finish it up!**

**YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Sigh How many times must I go through with this? By now, only an idiot would think I own them! **

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_JOHNATHAN!' _

Emil'i's POV

I called for Jonathan. Within moments I heard the pounding of footsteps coming around the corner, and through the next corridor. Jonathan ran in, breathing heavily, and leaned up against the door frame.

"Yes, my Princess?"he asked between staggered breaths.

"You could have been here faster!" I remarked. For the first time since I met him, I thought I saw somewhat of a spark of anger in his eyes. I waved it off as anger towards himself.

"What is _this_?!" I spat out with distaste. I motioned towards a transmission-like email. He turned his head to see. It read:

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Your Princess, Mar'i, was not aware of her capture, like we agreed._

_We were able to hold her down, before a man in a tuxedo turned into a demon and nearly killed one of our own. However, one of his friends accomplished that task. You now owe us two lives; Mar'i and another. We will not be so kind as to keep it a secret, though. We are coming for those two tomorrow, and we are bringing all of our warships to Tamaran just in case. _

_Farewell and Good Day_

"That would be a transmission from Gordania. Why?" He asked. The nerve of him!

"Why? _Why? _Why? I now have to find someone who will spare their life without any questions asked!" I was angry.

"It couldn't be so bad," he started to say.

"Bad? This is terrible! I bet Mar'i never has to do stuff like this. In fact, when Mom and Daddy come to get her, I'll have to make up some lie about why both she and another are missing. She's treated like royalty!" I said. That spark in his eye grew larger. I was almost terrified. Almost.

"That's because she is," Jonathan said in a matter-of-fact voice. I rolled my eyes.

"Not on this planet. Ha! When my parents come and find her gone, they'll have no choice but to take me with them. I'll probably have to dye my hair so that they don't look like they forgot their child. No matter, I'll expose them for what they did to me!" I told him. That's when it happened.

Jonathan's whole body began to glow a bright yellow, the same color as his eyes. Energy swelled at his hands, and his eyes filled up with neon yellow. I fell to the floor in surprise, my dress folding over itself in layers atop me.

"Listen to me, and listen to me good! You always complain about how your sister has it all, well, newsflash, she doesn't! See this energy I'm giving off? I was captured when I was eight by the Psions, wanting to experiment on me. Some experiments made me feel nothing for days, while others made me want to commit suicide. The pain was intense, but as a reward for survival, I have gained these wonderful powers! Did you know that on her way here, your sister was captured and went through the same horrifying pain?!" He yelled. A few tears ran down my face, although I'm not sure why.

"That-that never happened!" I stammered, "You've been here your whole life; the only time you left was when you were visiting a universal doctor!"

"That's what they told you? Ha! Don't believe that for a minute! And another thing-every time you talk about your parents coming to save you, I want you to know that they're not!" he screamed. I was infuriated.

"Don't you dare speak to me like that!" I shrieked.

"Shut up! Your parents aren't coming for you. This whole planet has hid the truth from you for fear that it might have a 'negative affect' on you, but that was a stupid idea, so let me spell it out for you. Your parents are DEAD. D-E-A-D. Gone, out of this universe, does that help at all? They didn't neglect you! They lived on Earth with Mar'i until they found out Koriand'r was pregnant again. They wanted to live here, with you. When you were four, they left Tamaran and headed back for Earth to announce that they would no longer live there, despite how much they wanted to. You were too young to travel. On the night before they left for here, they were murdered. Killed. For you," he told me.

"Lies!" I shrieked once more.

"Mar'i was nowhere to be found and assumed dead! Only two months ago did we get word that she was in fact, alive, and had been living alone in an apartment for 11 years, getting funded about $100 a week for living expenses. No one would adopt her because of the evil she seemed to attract. We only got word when she was shot-and almost killed. You say she has it all, Emil'i, but the truth is, you have more than she could ever dream of! I'm not helping you destroy her, and don't worry about exiling me. I plan to get killed tomorrow when I try to negotiate with the Gordanians. Maybe they'll take me instead. I can't believe you tried to do that to the poor girl. I can't imagine that I ever loved you."

With that, he left. I sat in shock for a few moments, and after that, all I could do was sit alone in that big room, crying to myself. I cried for my parents, I cried for the lies, I cried for all the trouble I put Mar'i through, willingly or not, and I cried for what was going to happen to Jonathan. I couldn't let him get killed, but there wasn't much I could do. I couldn't believe he loved me, I must have seemed absolutely horrible to him. I was a horrible person, but that wasn't going to happen anymore.

I stood up. Things were about to change.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**How was it? I might put up another chapter tonight, I might not. **

**I would tell you to push the review button, but the last time I did that someone apparently died.**

**Uh...review...**

**XxNightfirexX**


	29. Reverse Pscology

**Hi guys! I am so over-worked right now it's not even relatively funny!**

**BTW, I encourage you to read the works of Sereaphina when ya get around to it. She's a new writer, and I ask each of you to give her some support and show her what we obsessed fans are all about.**

**In other news, I was watching the...well...news this morning, and guess what? You know that one girl-Jamie Lynn Spears? Well, she obviously doesn't learn from her sister's mistakes. At the age of 16, she has somehow gotten herself pregnant.**

**Am I the only one who finds that so ironic it's funny?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

'_Are you sure you're okay?'_

Jake's POV

I know I had asked her that at least seven times already...in that last 30 seconds...but I still wasn't sure. Sure, I had passed out, but she was still pretty beat up from where those ugly lizard people held her. I was sure she was annoyed by it, but I still had to ask.

"Yes," she replied, almost laughing, "I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay, but are you _**SURE**_ you are-"

"If you ask me one more time, I will break out the Waffle Princess video," she said, annoyance evident in her voice. I was really confused now.

"What Waffle Princess video?" I asked. Big Mistake. I knew that the second that I saw that evil smile break out on her face.

"Let me go get it," she said, "I always have it with me-just in case." She used that 'seductive' tone of voice, and while normally that would lead me to believe she was trying to seduce me, I knew she was only doing so only to spread fear throughout me. Guess what? She was doing a pretty good job of just that. She got up and walked to the doorway. She turned around and winked at me before leaving.

"Victor," I said, not turning away from the door.

"Yeah?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm really, really scared."

"I've seen that video. You should be."

When I heard some people didn't like going to the doctor, for whatever reason, I always thought they were wimps. But as I sat there, horrified that Mar'i had caught me on tape while I was sleep talking about marrying a waffle princess, I realized that if this was their reason, then I don't blame any of 'em.

When the video ended, I was frozen in shock. When I was about to make a remark, however, a nurse came in.

"Well, looks like everything checks out, Jacob, you're free to go home!" She said, overly cheerful. I cringed at the name 'Jacob.' 

"That reminds me," I said to no one in particular, "I think there was something I was supposed to tell you before the wedding, Mar'i."

"Was it how much you love her?" Victor asked, adding kiss-like noises and gestures to put emphasis on the subject.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, stop it Victor!" I told him, although very aware of the fact that the blush spreading across my face wasn't at all helping my case.

"Okay," He said, pretending to sigh in defeat. I thought I had won this, but he gestured towards Mar'i. I didn't understand what was going on until it was too late.

"But," said Mar'i, "You didn't exactly _deny_ it."

I pretended to be stupid as I gathered my things. "Deny what?" I asked.

"That you loved me," she said. I thought about that reverse psychology thing my teacher used to tell me about. I tried it.

"Now why would I deny that?" I asked, picking up some spare clothes. She seemed to be confused by my answer. I turned around, smirking, as I saw her open and close her mouth several times trying to think of what to say. But, all good, and funny, things come to an end eventually, and she caught my smirk. Her whole face turned red.

"Why did you do that?!" She yelled.

"Do what?" I asked innocently. She grunted as she hit the dresser.

"I'll be outside if you need me," she said, turning around and walking away in defeat.

Victor gave me a strange look. I laughed. "You'll learn in time Victor, in time."

**Somewhere near Tamaran**

"Are you ready for this?" a servant asked.

"Yes," Lord Trogaar replied, "I will have Emil'i's life if it's the last thing I do."

Cue evil laugh.

**I have to pack now, but I'll post tomorrow morning, I promise! Two chapters left, people!**

**Review, please!**

**XxNightfirexX**


	30. The innocence is dead

**Hi ya'll! Second to last chapter here! I might be a little slow writing this, but I'm listening to a CD right now, and I am usually not very good when it comes to writing and listening to other people (or songs) at the same time, which seems to annoy my parents.**

**I hope you all have a great Christmas Break:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

**PS. Have you checked out Seraephina's work, yet? **

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX **

'_It's about time!'_

Mar'i's POV

It felt like forever before I finally got back to Tamaran. I didn't realize that I was so hurt I was limping. I must have been more hurt then I thought, or just ignored it all together like my father used to do when fighting Slade. Speaking of Slade, I hope he hasn't destroyed the city completely...

"Ah!" I shrieked, tripping over...absolutely nothing. Jake caught me right before I fell down.

"You should be careful," He told me. He helped me stand up, but I had to have him help me walk.

"Thanks," I murmured, "What?" I asked when he looked over at me, concerned.

"I think that maybe...something's wrong with you. I mean, you seem to be getting worse by the second. Are you sure you're fine? I mean, the first day at the hospital, you were running around as if you were fine. I know that's not normal," he told me. I was about to say something, but I considered what he said. He was right. I was supposed to get better, not worse.

"I...I suppose you're right. But, what could possibly be wrong?" Before he could answer, the palace doors flung open, Galfore running out of them. He crushed me in a bear-like hug.

"Can...breathe..." I managed to say, although it was hard. He put me down.

"I'm so glad to see you are okay! I heard the Gordanians got a hold of a fake signed document. Was this the young man your savior?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yes, this is Jake Logan, remember?" I asked. He seemed lost for a minute, and then suddenly seemed to remember him.

"Oh, right, Jake. I remember him now. You two are married, right?" Well, he almost remembered him correctly. My whole face turned red and felt as if it were on fire. I couldn't see him, but I knew Jake was feeling similar effects.

"Uh, no, we're not. He's my best friend, I thought I told you that," I said, still blushing,

"Oh, my sincerest apologies," he said, bowing, "It won't happen again." He told me. I nodded, but inwardly I frowned. What does that mean? He doesn't have any hope I'll marry him one day?

I walked forward a bit and entered the castle, not noticing the glare Jake was currently receiving from Galfore. As I walked around, the place didn't seem as magical or mysterious as it had originally seemed. Bummer.

"MAR'I!" I heard someone _familiar _scream. _Too _familiar.

"What do you want, Emil'i, I know it was you that tried to kill me at least twice in the past two weeks. I'm not in the mood to deal with it right now," I told her, not even looking her way.

"I want to say I'm sorry," she said, looking at her feet, "I didn't realize that you were worse off then I am."

I raised in eyebrow. What was she planning this time? Whatever it was, I could never let my guard down. "Am I supposed to believe that? Because I find it hard to," I said, walking towards some stairs that led to my room.

"Yes, and not because I want to play some deadly trick on you, I want to help, really, I do," she said.

"Don't cry wolf," I told her, before leaving for my room.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't even know what a wolf is!" she yelled after me. I rolled my eyes. Jake finally caught up with me.

"Mar'i," He said. I looked over at him, "I think you're sister may be telling the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"You need all the help you can get right now. I don't know what is wrong with you, but you have to be able to trust your own family right now, she's all you have."

"Easy for you to say," I said, "You have all the family you want and actually, yours in more un-trustworthy than mine! First your mother, then your grandmother...I'm supposed to take your advice on this?" I asked. I was beginning to have sudden mood changes lately.

"Well...That's it! That's what I was supposed to tell you! You have to come with me to Earth ASAP!" He yelled, a smile forming on his face.

"For what?" I asked, entering my room, him following me.

"My mom is missing!" He yelled happily. He started to make a song about it, too, "She's innocent!"

"Jake, I hate to burst your bubble here, but just because she's missing now doesn't mean she is innocent for a crime that happened twelve years ago. On this day..." I murmured. He stopped his singing for a moment and looked over at me. His mood seemed to darken.

"I'm going to make it up to you," He said. I shook my head.

"No, you don't have to. Not your fault, remember? Now what was it you were going to tell me?" I asked hopefully.

"Remember when my mom went to visit Argent? She never came back," he said. Now I was sure he was insane, "But someone else did. Madame Rouge came disguised as her! She's the one that killed your parents! We have to go back, save my mom from wherever she is, and crap! I forgot I-accidentally-helped Madame Rouge escape in a battle. She's probably running around Earth!" He seemed to shriek, now running around the room. I began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" He asked, immediately stopping his running around while flailing his arms.

"You!" I said, doubling over in laughter. Before he could ask, the whole palace shook with a vengeance. "What was that?" I shrieked, as soon as the palace stopped.

"I don't know, we better go check it out!" Jake said. He helped me up, but the palace shook again, causing me to fall on top of him. I had my eyes closed, so I didn't know what had happened. I heard Jonathan running towards my room.

"Princess, you have to get out of here immed-" he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" he asked, clearly embarrassed. I immediately knew why and was almost too scared to open my eyes.

"Uh, no, I just...lost my balance," I said, getting off of a very red Jake, "What were you saying?"

"The Gordanians are back, we have to assemble a war meeting as soon as possible!" He yelled. I nodded, following him. I looked back at Jake, who seemed to realize he should get over himself and follow, too.

Our war meeting consisted of Victor, Cyborg, Gar, Sarah, Clara, Jonathan, Emil'i, Jake, and myself. The only other people who were there was Galfore and General Ph'yzzon, Tamaran's most skilled warrior. We planned to negotiate with the Gordanians if possible, and if it was not, we would go to war. I assembled most of my people and announced to them, as we were being fired at, that we were going to war.

"Tonight we shall fight for our freedom!" I yelled, all of them cheering. Jake seemed shocked.

"Jake, there's something I need to tell you right now," I said, feeling tears form in my eyes.

"What is it?" he asked in a hushed tone, almost a whisper.

"I-AHHH!" I yelled, doubling over in pain. My stomach felt like it was going to implode on itself...all nine of them! However, I knew for a fact that I had not been shot.

"Mar'i!" Jake screamed, rushing to my side, "We've got to get you to a doctor, now!" He commanded.

"No, the war! I need to fight, once and for all!" I told him, still clutching my stomach.

"Too bad! If you die then there will be no hope for anyone! Come on, Mar'i, work with me here!" He literally had to drag me to the royal doctor with me kicking and screaming at him. They had to strap me down so I didn't move.

"Wow, I haven't seen anyone put up this much of a fight since Robin was hallucinating!" Cyborg said, scanning me.

"Oh no, I thought this might happen..." he said, so that I could barely hear him.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

"You know very well that she's really a crossbreed, right? Well, no one has ever tried crossbreeding a human and a Tamaranian before. We were afraid something like this might happen!" Cyborg said.

"Something like what?" Sarah asked nervously.

"Let's just say it would be a miracle if she is able to survive 24 hours without her body shutting down completely," he whispered, but still loud enough that I could hear. I stopped thrashing around, a bewildered look on my face. And that was I remember before passing out in shock.

**Roughly 17 hours later**

"Mar'i! Mar'i, please wake up!" I heard Jake's voice penetrating through to my conscious.

"Jake?" I asked weakly. I felt no better than I did earlier, but it wasn't any worse, thankfully.

"You're still alive!" He said happily, "Come on, we need you here." He offered his hand to me, which I gladly took. He seemed so happy to see me, so hopeful. But, as many tend to learn to do over the years, I could see through the fake smile on his face, and I knew he was really wondering why X'Hal had been so cruel to make this happen to me. I was wondering that myself.

He pulled me over to another room, where he opened the doors. I guess it would resemble a waiting room, if you didn't count the blue lava in the corner that no one really remembers anything about it or how it got there.

Everyone, friends and family alike (Family being Emil'i) were all sitting around the room on the floor, because no one dared to sit on the half-alive chairs, looking at the ground. They all looked up when I entered, and everyone's faces lit up.

"Mar'i! You're okay!" Sarah exclaimed, rushing up to me. I felt another surge of pain, but didn't show it...much...

"Ugh...define okay..." I said, everyone's mood decreased a bit, but no really so much. However, Emil'i was sitting in the corner by the lava, still not looking up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, kneeling beside her.

"It's not going to happen to me, is it?" she said in a gloomy voice.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"I mean that every time you've ever suffered was because of me! I've never really suffered at all! You're going to die and I'm not! It's all my fault!" She cried.

"How? You couldn't predict this," I said. She cried some more.

"It was me! I told the Gordanians to capture you, and because of it, we're under attack, and you passed off your pain for injuries from capture!" She shrieked. Galfore seemed surprised.

"_You _sent them after Mar'i? It was _your _fault?" He asked. She nodded.

"Don't do anything to her," I told him. He looked shocked. "She's the only family I have right now, and if you harm her it will be on the anniversary of my parent's death, just like mine will be," I said. He nodded.

"Very well, I'll consider it a last request," he said. I was about to say something, but something blasted through the room. The walls began to collapse. Another blast. A cry. I was so lost and confused that I couldn't tell who it was, only that whoever it was jumped in front of me and got hit instead.

Jonathan threw a few starbolts at the fleet, and they backed down for a moment. I regained my composure, and slowly looked down to see who had postponed my death by maybe 7 minutes. My eyes widened. "NO!" I screamed, kneeling down next to my sister, who apparently hadn't cried wolf after all.

"Emil'i!" I shrieked, as everyone turned their attention to her. She opened her eyes for a moment and raised her hand up as if to touch something that wasn't there.

"Mar'i," she whispered.

"Yes?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'm sorry," she said, before falling completely limp. No one dared moved any closer to me. I felt my eye beginning to twitch slightly, before a righteous fury surged through my body and I noticed I was surrounded in a blue flame.

"YOU. KILLED. HER!" I screamed at the Gordanians, who were just realizing that they made a deathly mistake.

17 minutes later, I had somehow-and only X'Hal knows how-defeated the entire army of Gordanians, including Lord Trogaar, without any help whatsoever. As soon as I had powered down, I blacked out and fell to the ground.

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**Wow...intense. Longest chapter ever, even though I'm so busy right now!**

**I planned to kill er off anyway, as a plot twister. One chapter left, people!**

**XxNightfirexX**

**Review or I'll send Mar'i after you!**


	31. What a wonderful world

**Whoo-hoo! Last chapter! I am SO happy that I will now thank everyone who has EVER reviewed for this story!**

**Skylar-A-Teloiv, DiamondOasis, Iamtotallykewlio, Tessa-MarKEWLIO, TAUT13, Somewhere In Time, tennisgal456, Harry Potter Fan 1994, SuPeR HyPeR chick 101, jcyz, lilacprincessmay, and ashelyxxmichele! **

**I dedicate this entire story to you guys! I would be nowhere without your support!**

**Be sure to check out my new story, A Jake and Mar'i Christmas Special, which should be up soon.**

**Man, I'm almost in tears, this is the last chapter! I am SO happy to know that I had over 2,000 hits! **

**I-I can't believe it! I've been on teen titans boards since I was eight, and I must admit I lied and said I was 13, and I have never had this much inspiration or support in all of that time. Thank you so much for giving it to me. BTW, if anyone knows what exactly happened to the forum 'Titans Girls', please tell me. That was my first ever board that I was on, and I would really like to know what happened to it.**

**Well, here goes my last chapter. I can't except that I won't ever write another one, so I might take forever to write this.**

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

'_She was too young to die.'_

She was too young to leave, too young to watch her life crumble...too young. I closed my eyes as I remembered Emil'i's funeral, not two weeks ago. She was the only family I had left, and even if we weren't on great terms, I still wish she hadn't saved my life. It makes me wonder if she knew.

When she died, I became angry. Angry at everything and anyone who was unfortunate enough to cross my path during that time suffered greatly. Somehow, someway, that power inside me restarted everything that was failing inside of me. Example, my heart. Instead of stopping because of a breeding defect, it started it back up again. Which is why I wonder if that was why she stepped in front of me at the last minute.

I stood on top of Titans' Tower once more, like I had when everything was perfect. The sun was rising, and colors filled the sky. I couldn't help but feel sad that Emil'i was never able to see it. This also reminded me of my parents. It was hard to believe that they were standing here 20 years ago before disaster struck.

This reminded me that I lost my sister on the anniversary of the day I lost them. I had to stay in that crummy apartment for years. I had just recently gathered all of my stuff from there and moved into the Tower.

_As you're on your way back home,_

_Something catch your eyes untold_

_Fear of darkness lingers here_

_You tremble as you get the fear_

I sighed, knowing it was best not to linger in the past. I looked down at my watch. I decided to run a few errands before anyone woke up. I silently slipped downstairs and flew over to land. Not many people were up, but the few that were stood silently admiring me. They now knew that I was Nightfire, too. I was afraid that they would treat me differently, but it wasn't much of a change. I stopped at a corner and pressed the 'walk' button.

_Now you're on the corner stone, _

_Fearing you'd be left alone_

_Who will win who will prevail?_

_Who will tell the final tale?_

A little girl walked up to me, staring with admiration.

_There it goes again_

I raised an eyebrow at the silence. Suddenly, she spoke.

"You're Mar'i, aren't you?" She asked. I nodded. She was silent before speaking once more, "You know, I want to be like you when I grow up. You are so beautiful, and strong, and courageous! No wonder you are already engaged!" I frowned at the part about her wanting to be like me, but smiled at the mention of my engagement. _'I knew Jake wouldn't be able to keep it a secret if he was the only person alive!" _I thought to myself, inwardly laughing at him.

"I don't know, sometimes I wonder if accepting his offer was the best choice," I said, noticing the laughing child.

_Do you know what it takes to be a hero?_

_When you've lost, a piece of love, a piece of you_

_Do you have, what it takes to beat the fear that's_

_In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong, _

_To grow up strong, and redo wrong_

"My mom says I gots ta go now!" The girl said, before skipping off. I noticed the 'walk sign was flashing, so I walked hurriedly across the street. Those things never give you enough time to do anything!

After about an hour of wandering around, I realized I was lost. I checked my map. I knew where I was! I was only about three blocks away from my parents' graves. I did not want to open those wounds yet, but I soon found myself inching into the cemetery, locating their graves. I almost laughed at the lineup of them.

'_John Grayson, Mary Grayson, Richard John Grayson, Kori Grayson 'Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran, Emil'i Grayson'_

Do the Graysons' have death problems or what? Yes, my sister was buried here, it only seemed fitting that she was because she had always wanted to live here. I sighed, and slowly walked away, knowing there was nothing I could do. I couldn't remember why I had gone out anyway, but I decided it was best that I went home. Soon I approached my old apartment, in the worst part of town. The building seemed to have gotten almost worse.

_You're walking down that well worn road, _

_Some things change but who would know_

_The smile you get is poisoned well_

_The color you once knew is killed._

I kept moving, dwelling being a serious problem today. I soon approached a building, and smiled at what I saw.

'_Sarah Harper's Dentistry' _was what the sign said. At least she had made it. I saw her inside talking to a patient. She looked up at me and waved for me to come in. I did and waited patiently for her to finish. Finally she turned to me.

"Hey, Mar'i!" She said, her mood brightening, "What brings you here?" I suddenly remembered I had something for her.

"This," I said, holding out a book. She took it. I spoke, "It's a book of all the different dentistry methods in the universe. I thought you might like it." She opened it up, and I saw her eyes glisten.

"It's wonderful! Thank you!" she yelled, before hugging me. After we talked for a bit, I left.

On my way back to the Tower, I saw the mayor. I hadn't seen him since he kicked me out of the town and pretty much the planet. I had no time to hide before he saw me.

_And as you realize what's wrong,_

_The dirt under your feet is gone_

_The enemy looks in your eyes_

_Now is the time to make it right_

"Good Morning Mar'i," He said. I nodded. "I see you're back in town."

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No-No! Look, sorry about, you know, kicking you out. If I had known you were Mar'i..."

"You would have pitied me? How terrible of you to pity only those who can't stand up for themselves!"

"I-Well-I...Congratulations on your engagement to Jacob Logan, I'm sure you'll be-"

"He doesn't like being called Jacob."

"I'm sorry, I meant Jake. Uh..."

_You better make it right_

"Truce?" I asked. He nodded and ran for his life. I raised in eyebrow. _'Okay...that was weird...' _I thought.

When I got back to the Tower, I immediately went to the medical wing. Cyborg looked up.

"How is she doing?" I asked. He moved to reveal Raven, who was still in a trance.

"Better. I can't believe she survived being frozen for 12 years, though. It's a good thing we found out she was innocent and Madame Rouge was the culprit! I still find it funny that Madame Rouge was so afraid of encountering you after your little 'episode' that she killed herself. _That _was weird," He said. I laughed.

"Well, she's a hero, right? She had that adrenaline that made her keep going...even if she was frozen."

_Do you know what it takes to be a hero? _

_When you've lost, a piece of love, a piece of you_

_Do you have what it takes to beat the fear that's_

_In your heart, to grow up strong, and undo wrong_

_To grow up strong, and redo wrong_

I left the room, and once again sat on the roof. Jake came up a little later and joined me. He said nothing, but I liked it that way.

I had come a long way over the past few years, losing my entire family. It seemed like just yesterday I was fighting Slade and unknowingly taking in hallucinogens, making me see my father watching me wherever I went. I realized that you saw what you wanted to find most, and I guess I wanted to prove myself so badly to him that I began to see him there, inspecting me.

Jake put something on my lap. I looked down to see Mr. Bear in all of his old glory on my lap. I hugged him and watched the colors etching into the sky.

"Do you find it strange that we're getting married only two weeks after you told me you loved me?" Jake asked. I looked up.

"Not if our 56 fan clubs have anything to say about anything," I said.

"What fan clubs?" He asked. I laughed.

I still had a long way to go, people to see, things to lose, wars to win. I guess I was right when I had that feeling that my life was about to hit it's climax, and I don't think the resolution will be in sight for a long time. But that doesn't scare me; after all, I'm a superhero, right?

_To grow up strong, and undo wrong_

_What it takes to be a hero_

_To grow up strong, and redo wrong_

**XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**.Cries. It's over! Did you like what I did with the song being in the first and last chapter? Or what about the last sentence being the same? I got 73 reviews, and I'm so happy!**

**THANK YOU REVIEWERS!**

**Were you happy I put in who this mysterious 'stalker' was? Good. Be sure to check out my new story!**

**XxNightfirexX, out!**

**XxNightfirexX **


End file.
